


Human Nature and Humanity

by KNZone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Awesome Erica, F/M, Good Peter, High School Student Derek, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nogitsune Stiles, Protective Jackson, Protective Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNZone/pseuds/KNZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott have always been alone together. They've been best friends ever since they could remember, and they've never really considered the possibility of other friends.</p><p>What happens when the new kids in town suddenly squirm their way into their "social circle"? What will happen when these new kids drag both Stiles and Scott into the world of the supernatural?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic guys! I will try my best but im not good with my words so if you have any suggestions or feedback please let me know! Comment them! :P
> 
> Ill try my best to make this as entertaining as i can! ^.^

_**Stiles** _

 

“Hey! Scotty!” Stiles yelled after his best friend as he struggled to wiggle out of his Jeep. Some asshole had taken too much space parking beside him so he could barely open his door. Since he was late, he got the last parking spot. Apparently Scott was late too.

 

Scott turned around when he heard his name. At first he was confused but after he spotted Stiles struggling with trying to get his backpack out, he smiled knowingly and started heading over to the Jeep. “Hey! Dude why are you so late?” Scott began as he got within earshot of Stiles. “Ummmmm, Do you need help with your backpack?”

 

Stiles somehow had gotten stuck in his car door with his backpack. “Goddamn it! Who the hell parks like this?! The guy didn’t even leave enough space for a 10 year old little girl to walk! How the hell is a high school student supposed to managed to squeeze through?!”

 

Scott just stood there and laughed at Stiles as he continued to struggle with his backpack.

 

“Why don’t you try turning your body to the right a little,” Scott advised, still chuckling at Stiles failure.

 

Stiles followed Scott’s instructions because an outsider’s view would probably make it easier to figure out a way through, even though this outsider was being an asshole of a best friend.

 

“Dude! Just fucking pull me out!” Stilles fumed from frustration. “There’s no way out without someone forcing me through!”

 

“Alright, alright. Calm down Stiles,” Scott flashed a smile at Stiles. That stupid smile always got him. With his stupid crooked jaw and his stupid hair. Everything seemed to fit for Scott in a way that made him way more attractive than most people realized. Of course Stiles thinks this objectively. After all, Scott was his best friend and that friendship wasn’t something that he wanted screwed up.

 

After Scott finally pulled Stiles out, they both laughed a bit before looking at the entrance of the school, sighing with dread.

 

“You ready for our first day as Juniors?” Scott asked smiling nervously.

 

“Oh absolutely not. We are so screwed man.” Stiles said seriously. “Well I have Harris first today and now that I’m just about an hour late, I really don’t want to go. I think it’s about time for lunch already so let’s just go for now,” Stiles said exasperated.

 

Scott looked at Stiles skeptically, but nodded his head in agreement. He understood that Stiles most definitely did not have a good relationship with the chemistry teacher. They were always arguing over the most petty things and Stiles always ended up with extra detention which took time from their hang out time.

 

Stiles turned around to face his Jeep again, preparing himself for the tight squeeze again. Then he noticed the other car.

 

“Who has the fucking money at this school to drive a brand new Camaro. Jackson is pretty happy with his Prius and I don’t think Lydia would like this color,” Stiles commented as he tried to squeeze back through to his driver side door.

 

“I don’t know. I heard we have a new student from New York whose family is pretty loaded,” Scott answered as he easily slid into the passenger side. “I think there’s actually a couple new kids from that family. Uhhhh, I think their youngest kid is a freshman, and their oldest kid is a senior. I’m not quite sure about the middle kid. They moved into that huge house in the preserve,” Scott explained.

 

Stiles gave Scott a surprised look. “And how exactly did you know this before I did? I thought I was the one who gathered the useless rumors in this town,” Stiles said sarcastically and tried to appear disappointed. He couldn’t hold that face for long. Scott had gave him a fake hurt look that made him look like a kicked puppy.

 

Stiles bursted out laughing. Scott began to answer Stiles’ sarcastic comment. “Well they stopped by at Deaton’s clinic on their way to the new house a couple days ago. I happened to be working that day and apparently Deaton knew them quite well.”

 

“Oh cool,” Stiles said brushing the subject off. He wasn’t really interested at the moment.

 

Stiles whooped when he managed to slip into the driver’s seat. “Yes! Thank you slim body!”

 

Scott laughed. “So where we going?”

 

“Hm. I was thinking that coffee shop down the street. My dad won’t let me drink coffee at home anymore,” Stiles said, disappointed. “He actually hid it from me.”

 

Scott laughed his ass off at that. “For good reason too!” Scott said. “You go crazy with caffeine. Dude, I haven’t seen anyone run faster than you that one day you took that energy drink after you had a coffee and soda. You slammed straight into that tree!”

 

“Yeah yeah. You laugh now but I’ll get you later,” Stiles said seriously. “So coffee?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Stiles stuck the keys in and turned on the engine. The Jeep spluttered to life and then died abruptly. “Come on! Not right now!” Stiles let his head fall onto the steering wheel.

 

Scott just opened the passenger side door and grabbed the toolbox that Stiles kept in the backseat. “Well, let’s go see what’s wrong with it this time,” Scott said as he easily slid out of the doorway and headed for the already smoking hood.

 

Stiles decided to hop out of the passenger side instead of trying to squeeze his way out again. As Stiles reached Scott’s side, he opened up the hood to take a look inside. Smoke poured out into their faces making them gag and cough as they backed away and waved their hands in the air to try to clear the air a bit. As Stiles eyes started tearing up, he noticed Scott begin falling to the floor.

 

He rushed to Scott’s side to see what was wrong. “Crap! Dude get it together! You alright?!”

 

He noticed Scott’s extremely labored gasps for air. Then it hit Stiles. Scott was having one of his asthma attacks.

 

“Ok ok ok. Wait here I’m going to grab your inhaler. Crap where is it?!” Stiles said as he quickly jumped to his feet and ran to the driver’s side door to reach in for Scott’s inhaler.

 

But of course he got stuck between the car’s without realizing. “Fuck! I’m an idiot!”

 

Stiles tried to squirm his way out but couldn’t move an inch. He began to panic because Scott was still on the ground gasping for air. “Well this car is just going to have to deal with a couple scratches,” Stiles said as he pushed his way backwards with all his might. When he finally escaped he rushed to the passenger’s side door and grabbed Scott’s backpack.

 

There were so many pockets and Stiles began to panic even more as Scott’s gasps began to become slower and quieter. He turned the backpack upside down and poured everything out.. Finally, when he found the inhaler he pumped his fist in the air and cheered.

 

He quickly got the inhaler to Scott who was now started to turn pretty pale. Once Stiles got Scott breathing normally again the let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

“Jesus christ! Don’t fucking scare me so much! And how many times do I have to tell you to put your inhaler somewhere accessible! Geez, have you not learned anything from your lacrosse tryouts?!” Stiles screamed at his friend. He pulled Scott into a tight hug and continued to yell at him for being an idiot.

 

“Hey. I’m not the moron who got stuck between two cars when his friend was dying on the ground,” Scott joked as color finally returned to his face.

 

They both chuckled and collapsed onto the ground in front of the Jeep as they let out a sigh. “You need to get me my own inhaler so that if I can’t reach yours i could use the one you gave me. I don’t know why you haven’t given me one yet. We’re practically with each other the entire day and most nights” Stiles said from the ground.

 

Scott got up and offered his hand to help Stiles up. “Yeah. I should probably do that.”

 

Stiles let Scott pull him up.

 

“You’re not getting anywhere near the hood of that car. Get your ass inside the Jeep. I’ll figure out what’s wrong with it,” Stiles commanded.

 

“Fine fine. I doubt I’d be able to survive two asthma attacks in a row.”

 

Stiles watched his dark haired friend slide back into the Jeep. When he was safely inside the Jeep, Stiles opened the hood once again and propped it up.

 

In all honesty, he had no idea what he was doing at all. He only was able to look inside for about 5 minutes before he noticed someone heading towards his direction. Stiles ignored the boy because he probably wasn’t heading towards Stiles but his car nearby or something.

 

As Stiles continued to tinker, he noticed the boy from earlier was only a couple feet away from him just looking at Stiles.

 

“Ummm can I help you?” Stiles said as he tore his eyes away from the hood of his car.

 

“I think you’re the one who needs help,” the boy replied with a low, brooding voice. His eyes shifted to look at the Jeep behind Stiles. Stiles followed the eye movement and glanced behind him.

 

“Oh yeah. This old thing?” Stiles pointed at the inside of the hood. “Uhhhh admittedly, I have no idea what I’m doing or what’s wrong.” Stiles blushed.

 

“Lemme take a look,” the boy replied. “I’m pretty good with cars,” the boy said frankly.

 

“Really? Well thanks man! I owe you,” Stiles turned around, grabbed his toolbox off the ground and handed it to the boy.

 

As the boy stepped forward to grab the toolbox, their hands brushed and all of the sudden, Stiles saw how attractive the young man was.

 

His eyes were a beautiful gray and his hair was jet black. His jaws were very chiseled and sharp. He had a letterman jacket on and tight, dark jeans on. Stiles couldn’t help but look the guy over a couple of times. His hands were strong from what Stiles could tell from the brief contact.

 

And just like that, the boy went over to the Jeep’s hood, his back facing Stiles. His shoulders were broad and strong and on the back of his letterman jacket was the word Hale.

 

Stiles was so lost in his thoughts as he checked the boy out from behind. He felt like such a creeper. After the thought of being caught went across his mind, he looked up again to try to pay attention to his old blue Jeep.

 

The boy suddenly turned to face Stiles.

 

“‘K. You should be good now. There wasn’t much wrong, but I suggest you get your oil changed again.”

 

Stiles was mesmerized by the boys low, smooth voice.

 

The boy tilted his head a little looking slightly confused at Stiles. Then Stiles realized that he was staring. He felt his cheeks heat up furiously as he turned away quickly and quickly muttered a short but sincere thank you.

 

The boy nodded and left without a word. Stiles followed him with his eyes and noticed that he was headed to the Camaro beside his Jeep.

 

The boy glanced at the scratched on his Camaro’s passenger side door. He looked up at Stiles briefly before he turned away again and headed for the driver’s side.

 

Without thinking Stiles shouted after the boy.

 

“Don’t park like such an asshole!” he yelled playfully towards the boy.

 

“I park like this so people don’t park next me. I’m surprised you managed to fit in there,” the boy looked at Stiles with a blank look. The boy pulled out and sped out of the parking lot.

 

Suddenly Scott stuck his head out of the passenger’s side window. “Was that the bad rich driver?!’ Scott yelled from afar.

 

Stiles went to the driver’s side door after closing the hood. He must’ve had an extremely stupid look on his face or something as he stepped into the car and turned the engine on because Scott raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“What?” Stiles asked his friend.

 

“Nothing,” Scott said suspiciously.

 

“Okay then…… Well I still want coffee so off we go.”

 

Stiles pulled out of the parking spot and sped away from the school.


	2. New Kid (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter guys! I'll try to update this as often as i can (which will probably be about 2-3 times a week unless i get too busy)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

_**Derek** _

 

Derek had just moved into his new room in Beacon Hills. His family bought not only the house in the preserve in Beacon Hills, but the entire preserve itself. He knew that his family was pretty well off, but he didn’t realized that they had that much money.

 

Derek sat down on his new bed. Everything in his room had no color. Everything was a different shade of black grey and white. That is everything that he owned was like that, however his sister Laura made him paint the walls an actual color.

 

Derek sighed.

 

_Why did she have to choose blue?_ Derek wondered to himself. His walls were all different shades of blue and it kind of annoyed him. The blue walls and the objects of different shades in his room didn’t match at all. Of course he would never admit to the fact that he actually cared about that.

 

Since he had already finished unpacking and organizing everything in his room, he decided to take a walk. It was really early in the morning so Derek pulled on a light jacket and some shorts.

 

Even though he knew he didn’t need any of the warmth from the jacket, he knew that other people he passed by would think he was crazy for not having anything on in the cool morning.

 

Californians are so sensitive to the cold.

 

Of course since Derek was from New York, the cold didn’t phase him that much. Oh yeah. There’s also the fact that his werewolf body kept him pretty warm at all times.

Derek didn’t really mind being a werewolf. Apparently some of the turned werewolves hated being what they were and what they couldn’t change. Then again, Derek was born a werewolf so it was all that he knew. He enjoyed being faster and stronger than humans were. He liked that he could hear and smell better than any human. What he loved most was the ability to shift and just run like there was no tomorrow.

 

He loved the feeling of wind on his shifted skin, the light crunching of leaves and

branches underneath his feet, and most of all, the smells and sounds of nature all around him.

 

So he grabbed his jacket, put on his running shoes and shot out the door. He ran outside of the reserve, wanting to explore more of the town that he had just moved into. Derek ran through a couple parks and neighborhoods. He passed a couple other runners too.

 

Derek stopped for a drink from the gas station nearby. He was nowhere near satisfied with the amount of time that he had gotten to run, but he noticed the time and decided that it was most likely best to start heading back home to get ready for school.

 

On the way home, Derek stopped when he noticed a strong scent coming from a couple blocks away. It smelled like nervousness and fear. Derek naturally headed for the scent to see if there was a problem.

 

_What am I doing?_ Derek stopped in the middle of the street as he was crossing.

 

_Why should I care about this scent? I smell stuff like it all the time in New York. I never felt any need to check things out._ Derek thought to himself as he turned around and headed back home again.

 

The scent kept bothering him though. Why was it so strong and why did some random scent suddenly make his mind go haywire.

 

Derek glanced at the time on his phone again and forgot about the scent. He began to run a little bit faster to reach his house on time. He didn’t really want to be late on his first day as a Junior at his new school.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Derek grabbed a slice of bread and stuck it into the toaster as he went up to his room to grab his backpack and jacket. He had somehow already received a letterman jacket before school even began. Apparently the coaches were very impressed with his lacrosse skills and the teachers were dumbfounded by his abnormally high score in whatever test he took to get assigned his classes. All the adults were so pleasantly surprised that they paid extra to get him the letterman jacket so early in the year.

 

As he was about to head downstairs, he contemplated taking a shower before heading to school but seeing as he didn’t really sweat at all during his jog, he decided against it. He had to grab his toast before it burned anyways so he began to head down the stair towards the kitchen. As he turned the corner to reach for his toast, he ran into his younger sister Cora. She was nowhere near ready to head to school.

 

“Do you need me to give you a ride to school today?” Derek asked as he steered himself around his sister. He grabbed his toast and quickly slathered some grape jam onto it.

 

Cora just shook her head no. Derek nodded in understanding and headed towards the door. He picked up his keys to his new Camaro that his parents had bought him after he had gotten his license a couple weeks ago. Since they were all unpacking still at the time, Derek hasn’t even driven it yet.

 

He unlocked the door and stepped into the driver’s seat. He started his new car and sat there for a moment enjoying the smells and sounds coming off of his car. He loved the new car smell and the sounds of the engine starting up. He relished the moment for a little bit longer and pulled out into the dirt road that led in and out of the Preserve. As he headed down the road, he enjoyed how nature rushed past him as he drove. He watched the tree trunks pass by, admiring how large they had grown. He glanced at the green leaves the towered above him. He loved the way that the leaves made the light in the Preserve seem foggy or misty rather than shady or dark.

 

Derek couldn’t help, but feel a little bit disappointed when he reached the end of the Preserve. Of course he knew that he would be back at the end of the day so there was really no point in feeling down about it, but even so, he couldn’t help but feel a little sad as he watched the trees grow smaller in his rearview mirror.

 

Eventually, when he reached the school, he sat in his car dreading the day ahead of him. He didn’t want to go to school. He knew that he was probably ready for college intellectually wise, but he just didn’t really feel ready to leave the pack yet, even if it was only for a year or a couple months. He needed that pack bond more than he wanted to admit. He craved the contact of his pack even if it was just eye contact, which is what it usually was.

 

Derek saw his Laura, his older sister begin heading inside the school already, so he decided that it was time to get out and actually go to school. She jogged a little to catch up to his sister. God, did he hate running with a backpack on. It always flailed around too much when he ran.

 

“Hey Derek! I see you decided to leave the safe space of your car and join us in the drab life that we call high school.” Laura smirked at him as he scowled at her mocking tone. “So you ready for class? I hear the teachers were very impressed with your performance when you took those tests.”

 

Derek just shrugged and continued to walk beside his sister. They both felt the eyes that were on them as they entered the school. Apparently new kids were really rare here in Beacon Hills and they seemed to take quite an interest them. Derek ignored the eyes and looked at his schedule to search for his first classroom. He didn’t need to head to his locker or anything. It was too much of a hassle to bother with lockers since he could just use his werewolf strength to carry all his books at once.

 

His first class was AP Chemistry with some guy named Harris. Derek left his sister behind and began looking for the room number. The students were all gathered in their own circles or rushing to get somewhere. Derek hated maneuvering through the crowd since they were always pushing and shoving. The other teens always got too close and Derek hated the strange smell of hormones constantly leaking out of them.

 

A minute later, the warning bell rang marking the beginning of their five minutes to get to class. Derek still hadn’t found the room number yet. The students around him started to rush to their classrooms and Derek got caught in the flow of traffic in the hallways. He flailed for a bit trying to escape but it was hopeless so he just scowled and growled a bit.

 

When the hallways emptied a bit, Derek continued his search for his classroom but after another 10 minutes of wandering around helplessly, he gave up and started to look for students that were on their off periods. Of course there were none since they were all at home sleeping in and enjoying having first period off. Derek cursed and just walked around looking for the main office.

 

_How could I get this lost? There is no way this school can be this big._  Derek thought to himself when he reached his tenth minute looking for the main office. Of course. I’m only late by twenty minutes.

 

Annoyed, Derek decided that he just wasn’t going to show up to class. Since it was the first day of school, the teachers were most likely only going over their syllabus for their different classes. Derek spent another 10 minutes just looking for the way out of school. Once he reached the outside world once again, He wandered around looking for the student parking lot. Apparently he ended up on the other side of the school where the teachers parked. He let out a sigh of frustration and turned around again. By the time he reached the student parking lot, an hour had already passed since first period began.

 

Derek was relieved to find the student parking lot once again, but he still was practically oozing annoyance. He started to head for his car when he noticed a strange scent. He recognized it as the one from this morning. The one that smelled of anxiety and fear. Intrigued, he followed the scent and found himself walking towards his own Camaro. As he headed that direction, he noticed that the scent spiked with fear and panic. He began walking faster, but by the time he got within eyesight of the one that the scent belonged to, the fear and panic had disappeared a little bit. It was replaced with relief and slight annoyance.

 

He looked over the person and found a slim teenage boy bent over the hood of an old blue Jeep. The boy glanced at Derek as he continued heading for him. Derek had no idea what he was going to say or do when he reached the boy, but he didn’t honestly care at the moment because all he wanted was to just meet the one emitting the strange scent. Derek couldn’t discern what made the scent different at all and he wanted to find out.

 

When he reached the boy, he was still bent over the hood of his Jeep concentrating deeply while tinkering with all the wrong things. Derek couldn’t help but look the boy over while he waited for him to notice Derek’s presence.

 

The boy looked up after about 2 minutes of useless tinkering and noticed Derek standing there behind him.

 

“Ummm can I help you?” the boy said quizzically.

 

Derek raised an eyebrow at the boy and moved his eyes to the hood behind him. “I think you’re the one who needs help.” Derek was surprised when the boy blushed furiously.

 

“Oh yeah. This old thing? Uhhhh admittedly, I have no idea what I’m doing or what’s wrong.”

 

Derek didn’t think that the boy’s cheeks could get any more red but apparently he was wrong. The boy blushed profoundly and Derek saw that his neck started to heat up too. Nervousness and embarrassment rolled off of the boy. Derek gave the boy a “no shit” look, but it appeared that the boy was too interested in the ground to notice.

 

“Lemme take a look,” Derek offered. “I’m pretty good with cars.”

 

The boy seemed to perk up at that. Relief and happiness took him over once again. “Really? Well thanks man! I owe you,” the boy replied happily.

 

He grabbed the toolbox laying beside him and offered it to Derek. When Derek reached for it and his hand brushed against the boy’s, he felt a jolt shoot up his arm. Warmth spread throughout his chest and Derek tried to appear indifferent and unphased. The boy’s pupils practically exploded when he looked up at Derek. He seemed to be checking Derek out and Derek tried to suppress his wolf when he saw those beautiful brown eyes. His wolf was practically yipping with joy when Derek noticed how the boy kept looking over his body.

 

Before Derek did anything stupid, he pulled away from the boy and brought the toolbox to the hood of the blue Jeep. He tried to concentrate on fixing the problem, but was barely aware of what he was doing since he could practically feel the boy’s eyes burning holes into his entire back. He could smell the arousal coming off the boy.

 

After Derek managed to finish fixing the car, he turned around to face the boy again,

 

“‘K. You should be good now, but I suggest changing your oil again.”

 

The boy just continued to stare at Derek and Derek couldn’t help but feel smug about it. He smirked at the boy, but he didn’t seem to notice. Derek tilted his head in mock confusion, and the boy seemed to snap back to reality.

 

Flustered he muttered a thank you and Derek was satisfied. He began to walk over to his Camaro which he had just noticed was parked next to the Jeep. He saw the scratches and glanced at Stiles for a bit before continuing towards the driver’s side door.

 

The boy yelled playfully after him. “Don’t park like such an asshole!”

 

Derek smiled in slight amusement before masking his face and turning to the boy. “I park like this so people don’t park next to me. I’m surprised you fit next to me,” he said seriously.

 

He stepped into his car and drove away, not even caring that there were scratches on his brand new Camaro. He smiled as he realized why the scent was so different from the rest. His mom had explained it to him once when he asked how his parents met. Apparently potential spouses have a different scent. Most differences couldn’t be explained.

 

Derek relished in the fact that he found his first potential spouse at such a young age. Then the realization crossed his mind.

 

_Crap. I have a potential mate_. He began to freak out a little at the thought and pulled over realizing that he had no idea where he was driving off to. A spouse or mate was supposed to be practically for life and he had found a candidate already. He wasn’t ready. He was only 16!

 

He panicked a little bit longer before he decided that he needed to cool off at home. He headed home and didn’t even notice that he entered the Preserve once again. He didn’t even glance or pay attention to the beauty of nature as he sped up a little bit more. When he reached home, he ran up to his room and stripped off his letterman jacket and jeans. He pulled on some shorts and went for another run.

 

_Crap. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ was all that Derek could think as he ran. He ran and ran and had no idea where he was going. He stopped in the middle of nowhere and panted a little. He felt his lungs burning and sweat begin to slowly trickle down his forehead. He looked down at his phone and checked the time.

 

He had been running for over 5 hours. He looked around him and saw that he was in front of an old looking building. He wandered inside and started up the flight of stairs since the elevator seemed a little bit untrustworthy. When he reached the 5th or so floor, he saw a huge metal sliding door. Derek walked over to the door and opened it up.

 

Behind the door was a large loft. Derek stepped inside, hoping that he wasn’t trespassing or anything. He explored the loft for a little bit. He was surprised to find that it was so large. There was a green couch set inside already. There was a doorway on the left side that led into a kitchen and on the right side was a staircase that led up to a couple empty bedrooms. When Derek went back down the stairs, he noticed a door that led outside on the wall opposite of the entrance. He hadn’t noticed that the entire wall was pretty much a really big window. Wow he was really out of it. He opened the red door and found that it led to a long narrow balcony. The railing was made from cement and there were couches set up out there.

 

Derek laid down on one of the couches. They all appeared old and worn out but Derek didn’t really care. Before he knew it, he was drifting off into unconsciousness. The last thing that crossed his mind before he completely passed out were those deep brown eyes.

 

_Crap._  

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than the last chapter but i think im getting better at this. Leave me some feedback or suggestions!
> 
> If you want something included in the story whether it is a character or some myth/supernatural stuff.


	3. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy the suspense that I tried to use!

Stiles

“So why were you late this morning?” Stiles asked Scott after they had arrived in front of the small coffee shop near the school. It was the only decent coffee shop that is. There were Starbucks closer to the school, but Stiles didn’t enjoy how they made practically all the drinks loaded with creamer and vanilla or whatever flavor that people prefer. Stiles enjoyed his coffee as coffee and not some overpriced crap. This particular coffee shop, named plainly The Brew, was Stiles favorite since they didn’t mess around with all the added flavoring. Plus, they were reasonably priced.

“Oh I just got stuck on the way to school. My bike was completely totaled.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows at Scott. “Really? You somehow managed to wreck your bike on the way to school on the first day of school?”

“Yeah……”

“I thought I was supposed to be the clumsy one,” Stiles joked with Scott.

Scott gave him that kicked puppy dog look. “Hey, it wasn’t my fault. Someone suddenly ran straight in front of my and I crashed into them….”

“YOU RAN SOMEONE OVER?!” Stiles stopped Scott before they entered The Brew.

“Well. I- I mean I think I did. I’m n-not entirely sure. After I got up to check for the person, they were just gone. There wasn’t any blood or anything around. But I swear I ran into someone! They were covered in old bandages for some strange reason, but I swear I wasn’t hallucinating them!” Scott replied, not taking his eyes off of the ground.

Stiles stopped in his tracks again. _Bandages? That sounds familiar…_ Stiles thought to himself. He shook off the thought for the time being because his friend probably just committed a hit and run, even if it was just on a bicycle.

“Ok…… I don’t think people just disappear after the get run over Scott.”

“I know that, but I swear they were just gone when I looked up after I crashed into them. I don’t think my bike would be completely crushed by skidding maybe 3 feet on the sidewalk.”

“Dude, your story isn’t exactly believable. Maybe you just crashed into a pole or something and you’re just too embarrassed to admit it.” Stiles finally entered the coffee shop and began making his way towards the counter to order.

“It’s the truth!” Scott said to Stiles as they stood in line.

Stiles looked at his friend skeptically. “I really don’t hear or see any solid proof.”

“Fine! Let’s go look for someone who is covered in old bandages and is wandering around town with a limp!” Scott said.

Stiles kind of liked the idea even though he knew that Scott really wasn’t being serious. “Okay. Let’s do it right now. This line is going to take forever anyways.”

Stiles began to walk out of the shop. Scott stood in line for a moment longer completely dumbstruck. “Wait!” Scott ran towards Stiles. “Are you serious? We’re going to look for someone that we have no real lead on finding?”

“Well I wouldn’t say ANY leads. We can start looking in a mile radius of the spot that you ran this person over. I doubt they could get very far after you crashed into them. We could also call your mom asking for anyone who arrived at the hospital covered in bandages and a limp.”

“Well I don’t even know what this person looks like though! When I said covered in bandages, I wasn’t kidding. They had clothes on over old bandages, but their face was wrapped in bandages too! And they had no shoes which was weird, but their feet were wrapped too!”

“Well that makes this a lot easier then. I mean someone like that would probably stand out a lot so we are going to go look. I’ve made up my mind. I’m bored anyways.”

Scott sighed, looking exasperated. “Alright. Whatever. I probably should apologize to them anyways” Scott began following Stiles back to the blue Jeep.

“Good. So where is this place anyways?”

* * *

 

“So right around here?” Stiles asked Scott as the walked around the bicycle path that went through the woods near the main roads.

“Yup. Somewhere around here. I slid into a ditch over there when I crashed and fell off my bike. My bike just slid across the sidewalk though.” Scott pointed to the ditch about 50 yards away.

“Well then, since your mom hasn’t received any patients covered in bandages or matching the injuries that would probably go with getting run over with a bike, I doubt this person went towards the main streets. They would’ve been brought to the hospital or at the very least reported. I haven’t heard anything weird on the police radio I borrowed. So yeah, we’re going to just have to check the woods instead.”

Scott looked impressed with Stiles. Stiles just shrugged. “You already know that I steal my dad’s case files and look through them a lot.”

“Alright,” Scott sighed. “I guess we’d better start the search.”

Scott began walking in the opposite direction of Stiles. “Woah woah woah. Stop. You’re not leaving my sight for a couple hours after that asthma incident.” Stiles called after Scott.

 

Scott groaned in frustration. “Fine! Where are we going first?”

Stiles grinned at his small victory. He pointed in the direction of the ditch. “We should go that way. I’m pretty sure that there’s a small cave in that direction.”

Scott raised an eyebrow at Stiles. “And how exactly do you know that again?”

“Remember that school project we did on coyotes?” Scott nodded. “Well I went looking for one around here. I don’t know why I would think there were coyotes in this part of the woods. It’s way too close to the main road.”

Scott gaped at Stiles. “That project was in the 5th grade! You went looking for coyotes in the 5th grade?! What were you going to do if you found one?!”

“Oh stop worrying so much. I had some light body armor on. Their teeth wouldn’t be able to get to my skin.”

Scott’s face was priceless to Stiles. He had a mixture of absolute horror, pride, and surprise. “Where the hell did you get body armor?! I don’t think they make body armor in that small of a size!”

“Uhhhhh…… I have my resources?”

Scott shook his head. “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with. By the way, the next time you decide to go out on a hunt for dangerous creatures, at least call me so you won’t die alone.”

Stiles laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind next time.” There was probably going to be a next time knowing Stiles.

Scott and Stiles walked in the general direction of the cave for about 10 minutes before they saw the small structure of rocks.

“Finally. I was getting scared that I imagined the cave or something.” Stiles rushed towards the entrance of the dark cave.

He was in no way prepared for what he saw. Inside the cave was in fact someone covered from head to toe in bandages, but the weird thing about the bandages was the symbol drawn over the face. Not only that but the teeth of the person were definitely not normal. They were all pointed, long, and curved. There was no way the person or thing was alive though. Judging by the amount of blood covering the walls of the cave and the body itself, the thing had been dead for a couple hours now since the blood was still very fresh.

The smell made Stiles gag. He turned around and dragged Scott away from the cave before he was able to see inside. Scott kept asking what was and whining about not being able to see inside the cave. When Stiles thought they were far enough from the cave, Stiles puked up nothing but stomach acid since he had missed breakfast that morning. Then he remembered why the bandages sounded so familiar. It was a detail in one of his dad's case files. Murdered victims' bodies would be found covered in bandages and blood, but only a few injuries that wouldn't account for the blood. It always turned out that there was blood from a couple extra people, but they never found any of the bodies that matched the blood. The thing about that case was that the body always disappeared a few days after being found. All that would be left would be traces of ash. The same thing happened to the bandages. They all just disappeared.

“Dude! Are you okay? You’re really pale” Scott began interrogating Stiles, worried. “What did you see in there?”

“We have to call my dad,” was all Stiles said. He began walking back towards the bike trail hoping that Scott would understand the reason behind having to call the Sheriff. Since there was no signal in the woods, Stiles made his way towards his Jeep with Scott right behind him.

On their way back, Stiles felt like he was being watched. He didn’t want to go off sprinting, afraid that if Scott exerted himself too much, he would have another asthma attack. Stiles continued to watch his surroundings. As he turned his head around, he saw something that he really wished he hadn’t seen.

The bloody, bandaged covered body was watching them from behind a tree. Stiles screamed internally and immediately searched for a potential weapon. However, when he looked back at the tree, the body thing was just gone. Now Stiles was more scared than ever.

Scott tugged on Stiles shirt, hard. He dragged Stiles backwards and stepped in front of Stiles. That was when Stiles noticed that the body had somehow moved in front of them. It was about 20 meters away. Much too close for Stiles’ liking. Scott looked scared out of his mind.

“RUN!” they both screamed as they headed straight towards the road. Whatever the thing was just turned its head and watched as the two boys ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Stiles glanced behind him once and found that the thing once again disappeared.

“Scott!!! Wait!! Slow down! The thing disappeared again!” Stiles screamed as he took Scott’s arm. “It was in the cave before but I thought whatever it was was already dead. It was watching us on our way back to the Jeep.”

“Dude are you crazy?! We have got to get out of here! We need to call your dad like now!”

“We might just run into the damn thing again! It’s probably blocking us off. We need a plan. We can’t just rush into things. Especially that thing!” Stiles screamed at Scott who kept trying to make a run for it.

“What do we do then?! I don’t that thing is very friendly. It looks pretty ready to kill us.”

“Well that’s the point of a plan! We just need a chance to start running away right? Well we aren’t going to use a decoy because that would be cruel and would suck ass for both of us. We just need to create an opening so that we can jump into the Jeep and drive off like there’s no tomorrow.”

Scott nodded swallowing hard. “Ok. What do we do then?”

 

Stiles thought hard for a second and remember a robbery case that he stole from his dad’s pile of cold cases. The robbers escaped through a tunnel that the police were unaware of and sealed it off so they couldn’t be chased.

Stiles knew that there was a tunnel leading to the Preserve. Stiles knew it wasn’t really ideal but there was that family that just moved into the Preserve and they probably had better signal at the Preserve. They wouldn’t have to involve the family. They could just reach the spot and use the signal to call his dad. It was better than nothing. There was still the problem of how to get the thing not to follow them. Stiles didn’t know if it was just watching them or if it could somehow track them.

Stiles went over how to maybe throw off the different senses, but he didn’t know if that was good enough. This thing was in no way normal so it must have a separate way to track them. The tunnel wasn’t that long at all. Would probably take about a minute to get through at full sprint. The tunnel split halfway through into two paths. They both led to the Preserve so it didn’t really matter which path they took.

Stiles took out his phone and started recording Scott as he was freaking out again. He put in a few phrases too. He made his voice seem more panicked than he wanted but he was extremely panicked at the moment. Even if he was on the verge of having a panic attack, he needed to get Scott of there no matter what. He couldn’t live with his best friend dying. He looked around on the wood’s floor. He found what he was looking for. There was a fairly sized puddle of mud. He dragged Scott over to the puddle, pushed him in, and then jumped in after him. He wrestled with Scott for a little bit who was screaming about what the hell Stiles was going. Stiles knew that he couldn’t really do anything about the thing seeing them. Then an idea came to his mind. The flashlight on his phone may do the trick, but if he used it then they would have no way of seeing through the tunnels. Well, it was better than dying he guessed. He told Scott to shut up for a minute and follow him as quietly as he could.

“Scott, do you still keep that wind up toy race car on you?” Stiles asked Scott.

“Uhhhh yeah but I don’t see why you’re asking about that now of all times!” Scott screamed.

“Give it to me.”

Scott took out his keychain and unhooked the race car before handing it to Stiles. Stiles used his lanyard to tie his phone to the race car. “Okay, follow me. Oh and have the station’s number ready on your phone in your pocket because we are going to have to be quick.”

Stiles led Scott to the tunnel. Scott surprisingly followed with no questions. When Stiles found what he was looking for, a strange slanted trap door, he swung it open and told Scott to sprint behind him. As they ran through the tunnel, Stiles wound up the toy and rubbed it with his undershirt and Scott’s undershirt, both of which were covered in sweat. Stiles could see the tunnel split ahead of them. Stiles indicated to Scott to take the right path and to stay quiet. He began putting the recording on repeat and let the car go down the left path while bolting down the right bath at breakneck speed. When they reached the end of the tunnel and could see the light, Stiles immediately screamed for Scott to make the call.

The line rang once before someone picked up. Scott and Stiles were still sprinting through the Preserve towards the general public.

“911, what is your emergency?” Luckily it was Stiles’ dad who answered, which was strange since he was the Sheriff so really shouldn’t be on phone duty.

“Sheriff Stilinski! Me and Stiles are being chased by something! We don’t know who or what it is!” Scott tripped over a fallen branch and grunted as he fell to the ground and the phone flew out of his hands. It slid across the leaves and stopped beside another pair of feet. Stiles and Scott froze.

That’s the thing. It was only a pair of feet. Nothing else. The rest of the body was missing. The feet were also wrapped in bandages. It looked like the feet were steadily disappearing into embers. You could hear the Sheriff’s voice screaming through the phone. Stiles quickly picked it up and yelled “Dad! We are on the edge of the Preserve! Please! Come get us! I don’t know how long my trick will keep it occupied!”

“Jesus. Alright I’m already on my way.” Stiles heard the sirens on the other end of the line. “I’ll be there in about 5 minutes. Get to a more public place now! I think there’s a family who lives on the Preserve. Go to them. I’ll have the station give them a heads up. Now move your asses along!”

Stiles and Scott didn’t hesitate. They took off running for the house. They had no idea if they were going the right way or not, but they hoped they could find a good indicator or something to send them in the right direction. However, they ended up crashing through the trees into a street. There was a building across the street and Stiles and Scott immediately went there for shelter, hoping that there were people inside. They went up several flights of stairs before they came to a large metal sliding door. The hesitantly looked at each other before opening the door. They rushed inside.

“Did we lose him?” Scott was having a hard time breathing. He took a whiff from his inhaler and his breathing returned somewhat.

“I think so…..” Stiles was out of breath and could only manage to say that much.

 

"You know what? On second thought, when you decide to go out looking for dangerous creatures, definitely count me out."

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw some movement by a red door in what appeared to be a glass wall. Stiles and Scott tensed up immediately and looked around for weapons. Stiles grabbed a rusted pipe and Scott had a brick.

They saw a figure walking through the doorway……. Stiles' eyes went wide. "You're the guy who fixed my Jeep this morning......"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think the story's coming along great so ill get you guys the next chapter ASAP. Leave some suggestions or feedback in the comments! Thanks ^.^


	4. The Hales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I had nothing to do so i finished the next chapter for you guys. This one's a little longer than the others. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Remember to leave suggestions and feedback on what you want to be included in the story in the comments! ^.^

_**Derek** _

 

Derek woke up scared. No….. that’s not quite right. The scent of fear just surrounded him. It was so dense and concentrated that it made the fear seem like his own. For a second, he was completely fooled by it and became overwhelmed with his own fear. Derek shifted in an instant and was on his feet, ready for a fight. Once he shifted, he noticed that the fear was just from the overwhelming scents around him. He relaxed a little and let go of his shift, but was still cautious. He knew the scents were coming from inside the loft so he slowly approached the red door. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly.

 

Once he opened the door, he saw two figures inside that tensed up. Each of them had a makeshift weapon. The first had a rusted pipe and the other had a brick. They looked ready to fight and protect each other, so Derek got into a fight position without shifting. Even without shifting, he could tell that these two weren’t strong enough to take him in a fight, even if they were together. Then Derek realized who was standing before him. It was the boy from this morning and some stranger.

 

The boy was surprised. “You’re the guy who fixed my Jeep this morning…….” His eyes widened in recognition. The fear kept pulsing out of him and the boy beside him. It was so strong Derek couldn’t think straight. He wanted to shift so badly, but he couldn’t, not in front of the boy.

 

The two teens in front of him looked about ready to pass out. They were exhausted. Derek noticed that they were both covered in mud and sweat. Luckily, he didn’t notice any blood on either of them. They were physically fine, but their mental and emotional state were ready to break. Derek couldn’t risk having them see the shift and completely fall apart right then and there.

 

“H-hey,” he said hesitantly. “How’s it going?” He couldn’t let them see that he could smell their fear.

 

Both boys furrowed their eyebrows in suspicion. “Uhhhhh, good. What are you doing here?” the boy asked.

 

“I was on a jog and found this place. There were couches so I passed out.” Derek explained truthfully. He couldn’t concentrate with the fear surrounding him.

 

“You should get out of here right now. It’s not safe,” the boy’s friend advised. He was completely serious. The fear spiked in him when he said it wasn’t safe. That just made Derek want to stay to protect the two of them. They clearly weren’t going to be able to protect themselves from whatever was making them so afraid.

 

What’s causing this fear? Derek couldn’t get his mind out of the fear. It was all he could think about. He didn’t like that the boy he met this morning who seemed like some energetic oddball could experience this strange amount of it. It made him angry. He wanted to rip apart whatever was causing it.

 

Derek just smiled at the two teens. “Why isn’t it safe?”

 

“I don’t think that you want to know,” the boy he met this morning said, narrowing his eyes. He was still on guard with the rusted pipe raised. “You should just leave before something bad happens….”

 

Derek scowled. The boy seemed to tense even more when Derek looked at him. It made him annoyed how the boy seemingly thought that Derek needed protecting. Of course he knew that the boy didn’t know how strong Derek really was but he didn’t like the idea of being protected by him. The boy seemed like someone who would do something stupid and get hurt in the process. His inner wolf wanted to protect this boy from the fear. However, this boy didn’t look like he would like the idea of being protected all the time. He didn’t seem like he could sit still judging from how he kept shifting with his pipe. He was itching to move.

 

Derek sighed. The fear had subsided somewhat so he could finally think. “Why would you run into an enclosed space if it’s so dangerous then? It’s like you’re in some bad horror movie.” Derek joked.

 

That lightened up the atmosphere a little more. They both looked at each other and sighed. “Wow we’re idiots……”

 

“Ah! Whatever! Let’s just all get out of here.” the boy’s friend said. “I’d rather not be caught in here of all places. We’ve got to get to that house in the Preserve anyways.”

 

Derek raised his eyebrows. “Why are you heading to my house?” he questioned.

 

The two boys froze on their way to the door. The boy turned around. “Your….. house?”

 

“Yes. The big white one on the Preserve. I just moved in there.”

 

The two boys once again looked at each other, then at Derek. They chuckled nervously. “Ummmmm, I know this may sound weird….. but could you maybe…… I dunno….. Uhhhh…. maybe take us to your house?”

 

The three of them stood there for a few moments in awkward silence. “Sure. But only if you tell me why you need to go there.”

 

The two boys visibly tensed up again. “I don’t think you want to know. I suggest you let it go.” Both their eyes narrowed at Derek. They still hadn’t put down their so called weapons.

 

Derek just sighed. “Fine. Let’s get a move on.” He walked out of the loft and the two boys followed. “I’m Derek by the way. Nice to meet you, I guess.”

 

“I’m Stiles.” The boy said. “And this is Scott.” He pointed at the boy beside him. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

The rest of the way to Derek’s house was tense. No one spoke but Stiles and Scott were very cautious, Derek just sighed. _Ah whatever. I’ll figure it out eventually._

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


_**Stiles** _

 

In the loft, Stiles didn’t know what happened, but he and Scott changed right then and there. The moment they picked up weapons, the only thing on their minds was to protect each other. They were both still afraid out of their minds, but protecting each other became the priority.

 

When they found that it was only Derek behind the door, the two boys both realized how much they suddenly changed in the half an hour since the found that dead body. It surprised both of them, but Stiles guessed it was kind of a good thing. Their mindset shifted for the better. They would get stronger to protect each other. It was surprising how strong their desire to get stronger just skyrocketed.

 

Of course they knew that whatever attacked them wasn’t normal in any way. They both silently came to the conclusion of the supernatural, but neither said a word about it.

 

_I’ll get stronger. I’ll fight next time. I won’t be afraid anymore. I can’t be._ This was all that Stiles and Scott silently thought, but no matter how many times they thought it, they couldn’t stop being afraid. 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Once the three boys reached the Hale house, the tense atmosphere let up a little bit. There was a tall woman standing on the porch, waiting for them it seemed.

 

“Finally! Took you long enough! Do you know how worried I was when you two brats didn’t show up?! I got a call from your father half an hour ago telling me to expect you because of whatever you encountered, but you don’t show up?! Under the circumstances, I was ready to declare you dead!” The woman screamed at them. She didn’t even let them say anything. She looked ready to kill them herself. “Get your asses inside!”

 

Scott and Stiles frantically scrambled for the stairs. Stiles thought that the lady may have been just a little more scary than the monster that chased them. When they reached the door, they both tried to enter at the same time and got stuck. Derek just walked behind them and gave them a hard shove.

 

“Ouch! Is that really necessary?”

 

“Hey, you got through didn’t you?”

 

Stiles and Scott both scowled at Derek. Neither of them trusted him. He was too suspicious. It was as if he knew they were being chased. No matter how hot Stiles thought he was, he was kind of an ass.

 

The two boys got to their feet and the woman slammed the door closed behind them. Both of them froze. She really wasn’t going to let them off the hook.

 

She started to speak again. “Now are you boys going to tell me what’s going on. I want to know why I’m getting called by the Sheriff right after school about two high school boys, one of which is his son, running around the Preserve claiming to be chased by ‘something’,” the woman asked using air quotes. Her tone suggested that she wasn’t really angry about being forced to accept two random strangers as guest, but actually was worried about the two boys.

 

Stiles laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “Well it’s just like my dad said. We were being chased. Please don’t ask us by what because either way you won’t believe us, and we really don’t want to talk about that….. that _thing_.”

 

The woman stood there for a moment contemplating what to say about it. Derek, who was standing by the door just looked at the woman and said, “Mom, you know they’re telling the truth, so maybe asking them to relive the experience so soon after the experience itself isn’t a good idea…..”

 

“I know!” the woman snapped at Derek. She huffed. “Fine. Well then you boys are welcome to stay as long as you need to before the Sheriff gets her. My name is Talia, Derek’s mother. I hope Derek wasn’t too much of a hassle when he was with you.”

 

Scott snorted, and immediately tried to hide his face from embarrassment and fear of being scolded by the woman. Instead, she smiled at the two boys. “We are having dinner soon if you’d like to join us. We are having pot roast tonight. There’s enough for everyone, so if you want to eat, be ready in about 5 minutes.”

 

Stiles shook his head. “That’s alright Mrs. Hale. My dad should be here soon to pick us up.”

 

Talia furrowed her eyebrows. “How did you know our last name?”

 

“Oh. Derek’s letterman jacket this morning said Hale on the back so I just assumed.” Stiles blushed and started rubbing the back of his head again.

 

“Hm. You’re quite observant,” Talia complimented and moved towards the kitchen. “Well if your dad isn’t here within the next 5 minutes, you’re eating here and if he arrives while you’re eating, he’ll just have to join us.”

 

Stiles and Scott just nodded. They _really_ didn’t want to argue with her.

 

Derek pushed off the door and began heading for the stairs when Talia yelled from the kitchen, “Derek! Show our guests the bathroom so they can quickly wash up and let them borrow some clothes!” Derek groaned. “They are guests Derek! Do as I say!” she continued as if she heard him groan.

 

Stiles snickered a little bit. Derek scowled at them and signaled them to follow him. “Here’s our bathroom. Rock-paper-scissors to see who showers first. Since the mud is mostly on your clothes, just rinse the stuff out of your hair and stuff. I’ll grab some new clothes for you. Remember that dinner is in 5 minutes so you have to be really fast. Mom won’t tolerate tardiness.” Derek said as he walked to what Stiles assumed was his room.

 

When Derek disappeared behind his door to get clothes for the two of them, Stiles told Scott to go first. Scott nodded and headed into the bathroom. He left the door unlocked so that Stiles could put the clothes inside for him.

 

Stiles stood there and waited until Derek brough him the clothes. When he left his room, he just silently handed Stiles the clothes and made his way downstairs.

 

Stiles opened the bathroom door and placed what Stiles assumed was for Scott in the bathroom.

 

A minute later, Scott walked out with a towel on his head. “There were extra towels in the closet so I just took one.” Scott handed it over to Stiles as he made his way into the bathroom. He quickly shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. There was an empty basket where Scott put his clothes, so Stiles threw his clothes inside too. He washed all the mud off his body and dried himself off in less than 3 minutes. He grabbed the clothes and pulled on the plain boxers and basketball shorts on. He was in the process of putting on his shirt when he opened the bathroom door and stepped outside.

 

He ran straight into Derek. Both of them blushed profoundly. Derek looked up and down from Stiles face to his stomach and back to his face. Then, he turned away and said, “Dinner’s ready.” He headed down the stairs. Stiles was still blushing.

 

He followed Derek down the stairs and into the kitchen. There were 9 plates set on the gigantic dinner table. Stiles took the seat next to Scott while Derek sat across from him. Talia was seated at one end of the table. She called out, “Girls! Time for dinner! You too, honey!”

 

Stiles heard some shuffling from the stairs and turned around to face the noise. Two girls appeared. They both looked at Stiles and Scott.

 

The taller one offered her hand. “Hi, I’m Laura, Derek’s older sister.” She smiled warmly. She was really pretty. She had a pointed nose and brown hair that reached to about her shoulder blades. Hey eyes were grey just like Derek’s. Her eyes were very kind. Stiles took her hand and shook it. After Stiles let go, Scott shook her hand.

 

“I’m Stiles, and this is Scott,” Stiles replied.

 

“Dude, I can introduce myself,” Scott said jokingly as he shouldered him playfully.

 

The shorter girl walked up after her. She offered her hand as well, but she wasn’t as kind as Laura. “I’m Cora,” was all she said. Both Stiles and Scott shook her hand. She just left towards her seat after that.

 

Laura sat on the right of Talia at the end of the table while Cora set between Derek and Laura. After the girls took their seats, A man walked down the stairs. He turned his attention to Stiles and Scott. He smiled and offered his hand just like Laura and Cora did. “Hi. I’m Aaron, Derek’s father. Nice of you boys to finally show up.”

 

Stiles and Scott shook the man’s hand, blushing. They apologized and the man smiled at them before moving to the end of the table opposite of Talia.

 

“Peter! Get down here! Dinner’s ready!” Talia yelled.

 

Another man came down the stairs. Stiles looked at him and found him to be quite attractive. The man looked at both Stiles and Scott. “Well about time you boys showed up. Talia was going to rip someone’s head off since you took so long,” the man joked. Stiles and Scott blushed and apologized once again. “I’m Peter, Talia’s brother.” Stiles immediately retracted his opinion of the man being attractive once he found out that he was Derek’s uncle. Peter went to sit on the left of Talia. He was on Scott’s left.

 

Dinner was going very well. The pot roast was delicious and the entire family seemed to like Stiles and Scott. Well almost everyone. Cora and Derek kept glaring at the two boys. About 2 minutes into dinner, the doorbell rang.

 

Talia got up to open the door and saw the Sheriff. Stiles’ dad said his hellos to Talia and then when he was invited in for dinner, he went to his son immediately.

 

“What the hell happened?!” the Sheriff questioned. “What were you being chased by and what did you mean by your trick?!”

 

Stiles and Scott got tired of being asked the same question over and over again.

 

“Dad, calm down. You need to have a clear mind for what we’re about to tell you,” Stiles said. Of course Stiles wasn’t going to tell the entire truth though. The Sheriff sat down and accepted a plate of pot roast. Stiles scowled at him. “I’m taking your bi-weekly burger away this time.” The Sheriff looked at Stiles in disbelief.

 

He just shook his head. “Why don’t you just explain what the hell happened? I’m sure the Hales want to know too since they took you in while I was heading here.

 

Stiles and Scott looked at each other unsure. “You tell them,” Scott said.

 

Stiles sighed. “Fine, if you want to know so badly, I’ll tell you, but you won’t like it.”

 

Stiles went through the explanation of why Scott was late that morning and went into their search for the person he ran over. At the mention of bandages, the Sheriff tensed. “Well, anyways, you remember that case file of yours about the bandaged murder victims whose bodies kept disappearing? Well we found someone covered in blood and bandages just like the case files. Scott and I ran away and the person just chased us through the woods. We couldn’t call you since the signal was so bad in the woods. I tricked the person when we ran towards the Preserve. I recorded our voices on my phone and went to a tunnel that led to the Preserve since I knew the Preserve had signal. I turned on the flashlight on my phone and put the recording on repeat as we ran through the tunnels, strapped my phone to a wind up race car that Scott keeps and let it go down the second path in the tunnel. I’m assuming they fell for it and went for the car instead of us. We reached the Preserve and called you right away. We kept running, but we really didn’t know where in the Preserve we were. We found an old building and ran inside hoping there were people inside. That’s when we ran into Derek. We told him where we were headed and found out that this was his house so he led us to it. That’s why we were late.”

 

Everyone just sat quietly and listened. All of the Hales looked at Stiles suspiciously while his dad just stared at him, shocked. He went ahead and radioed it in and set up a search party. The Sheriff was angry. So very angry. “Let’s go guys. I’m taking you both home. Thank you for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Hale, but we really should head home.”

 

Talia and Aaron glanced at each other before Talia spoke up. “Actually, Sheriff, do you mind if Stiles and Scott stay with us for tonight? We promise to get them to school tomorrow on time, but I want to get to know them better. I think they get along quite well with my children too.” Talia smiled kindly.

 

Stiles’ dad looked surprised, but agreed to the arrangement. “Alright boys. Behave. Remember to thank the Hales. Scott, I’ll let your mom know where you are after she gets out of her shift,” he said as he left. “Thanks again Talia.” Just like that, he was gone.

 

Scott and Stiles looked at the Hales still surprised at their request. Derek, Laura, and Cora were shocked as well.

 

“Ok boys. Mind telling us the truth?” Peter spoke up, breaking the silence.

 

The two teens stopped with wide eyes. “What do you mean?” Stiles said innocently.

 

“Oh save it boys. We all know you’re lying.”

 

The boys got out of their seats and backed towards the door slowly. “We don’t know what you’re talking about,” Scott insisted. Suddenly, there was something blocking the door. They turned around to find Aaron standing there with folded arms. Stiles felt a panic attack coming along.

 

“Stiles, calm down. We just want the truth,” Talia said. Her eyes flashed a crimson red.

 

Scott’s eyes widened. He grabbed his kitchen knife off his plate and stepped between Stiles and Talia. “What are you?!”

 

All the Hales rolled their eyes at Scott. “Put the knife down Scott. There’s no need for violence. You wouldn’t really be able to hurt us with that anyways,” Talia said, trying to calm the two boys down. “We know that you were lying before. We know that what you saw wasn’t normal and we need to know what it was that you really saw.”

 

Stiles looked around frantically. He needed a plan. They needed to get out of the house somehow. He couldn’t see any openings whatsoever. He could feel his heart ready to jump out of his chest.

 

Derek got up. “Come on guys. Just calm down.” He was clearly annoyed.

 

“Calm down?! Really?! You expect us to calm down after being chased by a maniac through the woods and suddenly being trapped by some family of…. whatever it is you guys are?!”

 

“Werewolves,” Cora said very matter-of-factly. She seemed uninterested with how Stiles and Scott were reacting. “We’re werewolves.”

 

Stiles and Scott just stood there. Scott was the first to move. He placed his knife down. “Alright, fine. Let’s say you guys are werewolves. How could you possibly know that we’re lying?”

 

“We have much better senses than humans do. We can smell and hear quite a lot. For example, we can smell emotions. We can hear heartbeats. Things like that. Anyways, when a person lies, there’s a slight tick in their heartbeat and if they’re lying to someone they care about, they smell slightly guilt ridden. Simple really,” Peter said looking bored.

 

The boys continued to stand there dumbfounded.

 

“..................... Well then………………. Uhhhhhh prove it?” was all Stiles could say at the moment. Derek got up and his face contorted and changed, resembling a mixture of characteristics from wolves and humans. Stiles became fascinated when he saw that. He wasn’t afraid of the Hales anymore. He wanted to know more about them and werewolves. Scott looked pretty amazed as well. “Huh….. Werewolves are real. Great. Just _great_.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That chapter really didn't turn out what i was expecting it to be but i really wanted to get into the supernatural stuff. 
> 
> Sorry if it felt a little rushed! I'll try to make it better!
> 
> Leave suggestions and feedback in the comments!


	5. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Remember to leave suggestions/feedback for me so i can make this fanfic more enjoyable for you!

Nogitsune

The Nogitsune stood over the small toy race car with a phone tied to it. The recording of the two mystery boys was still playing. _Very clever….. He may be the one I need…. His mind is ideal for me. I’ll get him. I’ll take his mind and body. That boy is the one I require._

* * *

Scott

Scott’s eyes widened when he saw Derek shift. That’s the power I need. That’s the power I can use to protect Stiles. I won’t be afraid to fight with that power. Talia seemed to notice Scott’s shift but didn’t say anything.

__

_I’ll do anything to get that power….._

* * *

Derek

“Werewolves are real. Great. Just great.” Stiles said as he sat down in his seat again.

“We aren’t like we’re portrayed in movies you know. We have much better control than those werewolves in that crap. Plus, only a select few can fully shift into a wolf. But otherwise we do have increased strength, speed, healing abilities, senses, and dexterity,” Laura explained. “Oh, and only the bite from an Alpha can make you change, unless you were born a werewolf, which we were.”

Derek could smell Scott’s sudden need. Derek didn’t know for what but he could tell he wanted something pretty badly. Stiles was still very afraid, but both of the boys had never stopped being afraid yet.

“Give me the bite,” Scott suddenly blurted out. “I want to be stronger! Please!”

Everyone in the room was shocked. Well everyone except Derek’s mom. Derek furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t like the idea of Scott being a werewolf. He had barely known him for a couple hours, but he could tell that he really wasn’t designed for something that put so much stress on a body.

“Okay. I’m the Alpha here. I’ll give you the bite on a couple of conditions,” Derek’s mom said. Now everyone was mortified. “If you agree then I’ll tell you the conditions.”

“Mom! You can’t be serious! Look at him! I don’t think he’ll survive the bite for more than an hour!” Laura yelled. Derek’s mom flashed her eyes red and Laura backed up.

Stiles was too shocked to say anything it seemed. When Scott opened his mouth to respond, he spoke up. “Scott! You can’t be serious! I don’t think being a werewolf is something you can reverse!”

“I don’t care! I’ll be stronger! I’ll be able to protect us the next time because you and I both know that whatever was out there probably isn’t just going to let us off the hook! And who knows?! Knowing our luck, if that thing leaves us alone, something else will come after us!”

Stiles was silent and pale. “Fine. But if you choose to go through with this, don’t you think for a second that I won’t lock you up in my basement if you slip up even once.”

Scott just nodded. Talia’s face didn’t change from the indifferent mask she had on the entire time. “Woah woah woah. My dear sister, don’t do anything rash now. We all know that if you give the boy the bite the hunter’s will use it as an excuse to hunt us down,” Peter said nervously from his seat.

“He’s right, honey. I don’t think they’d appreciate it if we ended up killing a bunch of them defending ourselves. I really don’t like the idea of tearing someone apart.”

Derek was still too shocked to say anything. His mom’s eyes flashed red again and she looked ready to lunge at the two men. They both backed off. After Derek saw the way she reacted to the other protests, he wasn’t ready to start to protesting. His mother made it very clear that she was the Alpha and it was her decision to make, not theirs.

“I want it. I’ll do anything,” Scott spoke up after a long moment of tension.

“Let me warn you. Not everyone survives the bite. Since you’re young, you have a much better chance of surviving. I don’t guarantee anything though. If you do survive, the first week will be hell for you. The first moon will be even worse. Since the full moon is in a week, you’ll have a very difficult time on that last day of the week. The offer for the bite only stands for today. After today, I may change my mind. Now, Scott if you decide to get the bite, I’ll tell you the conditions for the bite. Once you agree, there is no backing out,” Talia said. She stared at Scott.

Everyone heard Scott swallow. “I’ll say it a thousand times if I need to. I want the bite. I’ll do anything it takes.”

“Alright. There is no turning back from this point on.”

Derek couldn’t believe his ears. They barely knew the guy for a couple hours and his mom was ready to turn him and accept him into the pack. He couldn’t say anything. All he could do was stand in the corner and watch the conversation proceed.

_What the hell is happening?_

* * *

Stiles

Stiles was mad at Scott. He didn’t know enough about lycanthropy to let Scott just accept to become a werewolf. He couldn’t say anything though, which was a new experience for him. It was too much. The Hales just confirmed the supernatural existence. Scott was going to be a werewolf, that is if he survived the bite.

Stiles was just stuck like that, listening to the conversation between Scott and Talia. He imagined that everyone else was too shocked to say or do anything. Derek hadn’t said a word yet.

“Here are the conditions. First, you and Stiles need to tell me everything that happened in those woods today. Nothing but the truth got it? I can tell when you’re lying. Second, after you receive the bite, you are to stay with me for a week and a half. I can talk to your mother. I don’t want to risk you revealing the fact that you’re a werewolf on accident. Third, Derek here is going to help you train with control and Laura will help you with combat while Cora teaches you how to use your new werewolf senses. Fourth, I want you to take Stiles to your boss, Deaton. That’s all,” Talia said. “Start with the events from this morning.”

“Woah woah woah. Why the hell do you have to involve me?! Why do I have to meet Scott’s boss?!” Stiles questioned. He didn’t think the terms would include himself in any way whatsoever.

“Well, you do want to be stronger just like Scott right? You seem like someone who will use their mind more than their body. Deaton can teach you and train you.”

Stiles was once again, confused and shocked. What did Scott’s boss know that could possibly make Stiles stronger? Stiles was about to open his mouth to say something when Talia spoke up again. “The truth.”

Stiles huffed. “Fine. What I told my dad earlier wasn’t exactly untrue. It just wasn’t the entire truth. Scott did run someone over this morning so we went looking for them. I knew there was a cave nearby the spot where Scott crashed so we went over there to check for the person since they obviously hadn’t shown up at any of the hospitals or in public in general. I found a corpse, I’m quite positive the thing was dead by the way. Anyways, it was covered in old bandages with some weird symbol drawn over the bandages over its face. The teeth on the thing were long, thin, sharp, and curved. It was covered in blood and so were the cave walls. I’m pretty sure that it wasn’t all the body’s blood. The thing I said about the case files was true. I connected the dots and went with supernatural causes. Well I dragged Scott away from the body and went towards the Jeep so that we could call my dad. I felt like we were being watched so I looked around real quick, and sure enough, the body was watching us from behind a tree. I was scared out of my mind. When I looked at it again though, it was gone, and Scott saw it in front of us. We ran away, but it was gone again. We both knew that it was closing off our escape routes so I came up with a plan to get out. Pretty much the race car thing except I made both of us roll around in mud to cover our scent. I rubbed our undershirts on the car to cover it with sweat. Then, I took us to the tunnel connecting the woods with the edge of the Preserve because, like i said before, there was signal here. We ran and the tunnel split into two paths. I sent the race car one way and ran the other. We made it to the other side and called my dad while still running away. Scott tripped and we found some feet. They were literally just feet and they were covered in bandages. The feet were turning to ashes so we ran even farther. That’s when we ran into Derek,” Stiles said quickly. He was annoyed with the Alpha’s ability to just get what she wanted just like that.

She just nodded and walked over to Scott. “Follow me,” was all she said. Scott got up and jogged to catch up to here. Stiles began to stand as well, but she stopped him when she said “Just Scott.”

Stiles was seething with anger by then. He turned to Derek. “Take me to Scott’s boss.” He wanted to get stronger as quickly as he could so he could keep up with Scott and protect him just as well. “I’m doing this right now.”

Derek just nodded in understanding, which surprised Stiles. He didn’t think the boy would just accept just like that.

Derek grabbed his keys and walked towards the door, silently signaling Stiles to follow. As he closed the door behind him, he looked inside to find that the rest of the Hales were just frozen in their seats with a look of pure horror in their eyes.

* * *

****  
  


The car ride to the vet’s clinic was silent. Stiles was a little uncomfortable with Derek after the werewolf shift thing. He wanted to ask so many things, but he knew Derek would probably just scowl at him. So all he did was sit there and fidget.

Once they arrived at the clinic, Derek spoke up. “Stop it. You’re anxiousness is filling up the car and it’s pissing me off.” Stiles gave him a glare and just got out of the car without a word. Derek immediately drove off, leaving Stiles there, alone, in front of the closing clinic.

“How the hell am I supposed to get home?” He shrugged and headed inside. Once he reached the door, an average height, dark skinned man reached for the sign on hanging on the other side of the door labeled “Open”. He flipped it to “Closed” and smiled apologetically to Stiles. He went inside anyways.

“Wait! I need to talk to you! The Hales sent me!” At the mention of the Hales, the man stopped.

He turned to face Stiles with a blank look for a moment before speaking up. “Follow me.”

__

_Great. Just like Talia._ Stiles really wasn’t liking how everyone commanded the meager humans around. Of course Scott wasn’t going to be human for much longer.

Stiles huffed and followed the man. “So are you going to tell me where we’re going? Or how about, I dunno, your name?”

The vet looked at Stiles like he was an idiot. “You came here and didn’t ask for my name before you left…..”

“Well yeah. Things were really tense and it wasn’t really the first thing on my mind….”

“I’m Deaton. Mr. Stilinksi, I presume you’re here to train,” Deaton said.

Stiles was confused as to how the man knew his name, but Scott must’ve talked about him on his shift or something. He didn’t know how the man knew the purpose of his visit either.

“Uhhhh, yeah. I’m here to train, although I don’t know what I’m training in. Talia just sent me off with no explanation whatsoever.”

“You have quite a spark Mr. Stilinski. I can see why Talia sent you to me.”

“Spark? Really? That sounds like some cheesy power from classic movies,” Stiles joked. Deaton looked at him seriously. “Oh…. you were serious. Wait, magic?”

Deaton nodded. “I’m honestly surprised to see that you are smart enough to come to conclusions without my assistance.”

“Ah, whatever! Just start with the damn training crap already! I only have a week and a half before they let Scott off as a new werewolf, almighty and powerful,” Stiles said agitated. “If you need to training montage music then i can most certainly provide you with some, but we gotta start on training now.”

“Scott’s receiving the bite?” Deaton asked.

“Well yeah. That’s the main reason I came here. Which by the way we should be focusing on me and not him right now.”

Deaton just nodded and grabbed an old book from a cabinet under the sink. “Here. Just read this. You’re probably smart enough to comprehend it.”

Stiles flipped through a couple pages. “I don’t even know what language this is! How am I supposed to learn anything from something I can’t read.”

“You’ll either have to learn or find someone who already knows.”

“Ok wait a minute. Back track for a second. I’m going to be learning magic?!”

“Well you’re certainly not learning anything standing around here. I suggest you begin learning archaic latin or else this will take you a much longer than it should.” Stiles glared at the man. “This is a grimoire. It will teach you the basic principles of magic. You must figure out everything else for yourself.”

“Wait that’s it? You’re just going to give me a book and say ‘figure it out’?”

“Yes. Figure it out on your own.”

Stiles scoffed and stomped out of the room. _Training, my ass._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any suggestions/feedback! Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> I'll get on that next chapter as soon as i can! ^.^


	6. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!
> 
> This chapter is edited. I tried to explain magic but it wasn't making sense since i made it too long and complicated.  
> I have edited to make it shorter and more understandable.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE EXPLANATION OF MAGIC CAREFULLY OR ELSE THE REST OF THE FANFIC MAY BE A DIFFICULT READ!!!!

_**Stiles** _

 

Stiles left the clinic and opened up the grimoire. He didn’t understand anything in the old book at all. The book was leatherbound like many older books but the pages were in pretty good condition considering how old the binding looked.

 

Stiles called his dad to ask for a ride since he was stranded at the clinic. His dad agreed, but was confused as to why Stiles was at the clinic in the first place. 5 minutes later, his dad drove up to the clinic in Stiles’ Jeep. Stiles almost jumped in joy.

 

“You went to get my Jeep!”

 

“Yeah. Had to replace the tires though. They were all slashed through when we found it.”

 

Stiles nodded unsurprised. That thing that chased him was most definitely trying to trap Stiles and Scott.

 

“Thanks Dad,” Stiles said as he inspected the new tires.

 

They drove back to the Stilinski home in comfortable silence. Once they went through the front door, the Sheriff asked, “Why aren’t you staying with the Hales tonight?”

 

“Ummmm, well I have a lot of homework and I left all my textbooks at home. I went to the clinic to grab a book that I let Scott borrow. He left it at work so yeah…” Stiles lied.

 

The Sheriff gave Stiles a suspicious look but just shook his head and sighed. “Well alright. I’ve got the late shift tonight so try not to get into any trouble alright? I’d rather not have you being attacked by whoever’s been murdering people these days. You’re not to leave this house alone, understood?”

 

Stiles nodded. He didn’t plan on wandering anywhere alone anymore, whether it was night or day didn’t matter because obviously the thing in the woods didn’t care about that.

 

Stiles’ dad nodded and turned around. “I have to go now, so try to be safe alright? I really don’t like that you’re staying at home alone so I’m going to assign one of my deputies to watch the house. This isn’t up for discussion.” Stiles wanted to say something but his dad cut him off. “Nope. Not discussing it. Bye” The Sheriff quickly said before he fled the house.

 

Stiles cursed. _Ah whatever. I can’t read this damn book anyways. I’ll just wait for school tomorrow and ask around to see if anyone knows latin._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The search for someone who could read latin proved to be much more difficult than Stiles anticipated. He asked all the teachers, but the ones who knew a little latin didn’t know archaic latin. He was carrying the book back to his Jeep, disappointed. When he reached the exit for the school, Lydia came around the corner and ran into him. Lydia was the most popular girl in the school. Stiles had a crush on her for years, but he gave up on trying to win her attention in the beginning of freshman year.  Her strawberry blonde hair whipped into his face and he stumbled back a bit before tripping and falling on his ass.

 

He looked up at Lydia who scowled at him. “Watch where you’re going,” she said as she began walking past him.

 

He scoffed and got back up. He bent over to pick up the grimoire. Lydia stopped in her tracks when she saw the book. Stiles gave her a confused look. She just stared at him with a slight look of confusion and disbelief. “Uhhhhh, why are you staring at me?”

 

“Why do you have a book in archaic latin?” Lydia retorted. Stiles eyes widened.

 

“You know archaic latin?!” Lydia flustered for a moment.

 

“What are you saying? Of course I don’t,” she said, obviously lying. Stiles stared at her. There was a long uncomfortable moment of silence. Lydia just stood there and stared at him back.

 

“You know I think this is the longest time we’ve ever talked or even stood in each other’s general vicinity,” Stiles joked. He was still staring at her, waiting for her to break.

 

Lydia scoffed. “Fine. I got bored in latin class so I taught myself archaic latin.” She looked uncomfortable sharing her secret with Stiles.

 

“Oh my god! Lydia Martin is a genius!” Stiles exclaimed while Lydia was trying to hush him. “Wait what do you mean you ‘got bored’. You learned a new language because the one you were learning wasn’t hard enough for you?” Stiles asked. He was surprised.

 

Lydia glared at Stiles. “Yes. Now shut up.” She flipped around and began walking away from Stiles, clearly not wanting to look at Stiles anymore.

 

“Wait! Lydia!” Stiles went after her. “I need someone to translate this for me!”

 

Lydia didn’t slow down. “I can’t translate that for you. I don’t even know what language it is.”

 

“Really? You’re going with the ‘if I pretend it didn’t happen then it didn’t happen’ response?”

 

“What are you talking about? Actually why are you even talking to me to begin with? I don’t even know your name. You certainly don’t look like someone I would talk to.”

 

“You know I really don’t want to blackmail you.”

 

Lydia glared at Stiles. “Are you blackmailing me with blackmail right now?”

 

“Uhhhhhh. I guess?”

 

Lydia scoffed. “Well you have nothing to blackmail me with so your entire blackmailing plan probably won’t work to begin with. I’m leaving.” Lydia turned away again and walked even faster.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Stiles said mischievously

 

“Yes. You couldn’t possibly have anything to blackmail me with. I don’t even talk or look at you.”

 

“Hmmmmm. I don’t know. I distinctly remember clearing quite a few parking and speeding tickets off your record behind my dad’s back. You may have not talked to me, but I know that you know that I had the hugest crush on you since the 3rd grade up until last year. I’ve been helping you out here and there. I can always put them all back on your record and you’ll lose your license.”

 

Lydia froze. If glares could kill, Lydia’s current glare would have turned Stiles insides to pudding. She snatched the book out of his hands and glanced through the pages. “Fine. It’s short anyways. Shouldn’t take more than half an hour. I’ll bring it to your house after school.” Lydia stomped away angry at Stiles.

 

Stiles pumped his fist into the air in victory. He walked out of the school extremely happy. After all, Lydia Martin was going to meet him as his house!

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Lydia arrived at Stiles’ house about 3 hours later, she was pale and frightened.

 

Stiles was confused.

 

“Do you realize what this book is?”

 

“Uhhhhh yeah….. It’s something called a grimoire I think. I’m not entirely sure what that is. Something about teaching me magic.”

 

“Stilinski….. this thing is the real deal,” Lydia said. Stiles led her into the house.

 

“Well yeah, I know. Now can you give me the translation?”

 

“No.”

 

Stiles groaned. “Come on Lydia! I need it as soon as possible!”

 

“No, I mean translating it won’t do much. It’s better if I just explain it. If I do this though, you’re going to explain to me how you got this book. Nothing but the truth, got it?” Lydia explained. Stiles nodded in agreement. Lydia sighed. “This isn’t going to be fun. We need to go somewhere secluded.”

 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Why? I think my house is pretty secluded considering no one but you and I are here.”

 

“Because I’d rather not have your living room destroyed!” Lydia snapped. “Look when I was reading it, I subconsciously followed the instructions. No one can help it. They’ll follow the instructions without even realizing it.”

 

Stiles just stood there asking question after question about what happened. Lydia got slightly annoyed. “Let’s just say my room no longer looks like a room. It’s been completely wrecked.” Stiles shut up after that. “Let’s go. We’re taking my car and I’m driving.”

 

Stiles nodded and followed Lydia out of the house. She was a lot scarier than he thought she was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Halfway to wherever Lydia was taking Stiles, he tensed up. He looked around, realizing where they were going. The woods where they encountered that thing.

 

“Lydia, choose somewhere else,” he said sternly.

 

Lydia scoffed. “Why? Afraid of the woods?”

 

“Choose somewhere else!” Stiles snapped. Lydia was a little frightened by Stiles then.

 

“Fine. Where do you want to go? We need a lot of space and we need to be alone.”

 

“Go to the Preserve.”

 

“Really? That’s in the complete opposite direction,” Lydia complained. She U-turned anyways.

 

Once they made it to the Preserve, Stiles led Lydia to a spot in the Preserve that he thought the Hales wouldn’t be able to detect them from.

 

“Ok, spill it,” Stiles said enthusiastically, his previous anger gone without a trace. He wanted to get to the magic as soon as possible.

 

Lydia didn’t seem too excited about having to explain to Stiles. She pulled out the book slowly. She handed it to him. “Once I start explaining, you can’t interrupt me. Got it? Wait until the end for questions.” Stiles nodded. It would be difficult to try not to speak up while he was listening, but he wanted to start as soon as possible. 

 

Lydia sighed. "Alright. Magic is fueled by two things. Your imagination and your willpower. These two things make up your 'spark'. Right now separate magic into two different categories for me. The first category is for the 'skills' and the second category is for the 'abilities'.

 

I'm going to start with the explaining the 'skills' category. So a 'skill' is pretty much like a spell. There are an infinite amount of 'skills'. Every 'skill' has a set of rules that you have to follow for it to work. If you don't follow the rules of a 'skill', it will turn on you and you'll probably die an excruciating death. Don't worry though. Even though you can't break these rules without dying, the rules may be really easy to follow. They could be as simple as imagine the 'skill' working and put a little of your willpower into it. There are some that have harder rules to follow but for now ignore them."

 

Stiles nodded. Easy enough. Just follow the rules of each individual 'skill' so you don't die.

 

"Alright. So these rules that I said each 'skill' has, they may not be able to be broken, but you can bend or bypass them. The only way this works is with an incantation (verbal phrase/chanting). For every 'skill' there is a different incantation, but incantations vary with every person too."

 

Stiles stood there for a second thinking.  _So pretty much each 'skill' has rules that you can't break unless you want to die, but you can bend these rules or turn them off with n incantation. Incantations are different for both every person and 'skill.'_ _  
_

 

 

Lydia continued. "Alright. Here's an example. Let's go with a simple light summoning spell." Lydia put out her hand, palm facing the sky. A sphere of dim light the size of a golf ball appeared, levitating a couple inches from her palm. "The rules of this 'skill' are simple. To summon the light, I have to imagine the ball and the brightness, and I have to use some of my willpower to push the imagination along. There is a minimum amount of power that I have to use to use this 'skill'."

 

The sphere disappeared. Stiles stood there wide eyed. Lydia had actually just used magic. Apparently Lydia liked how surprised Stiles' face was because she smirked at him before opening her hand again. This time, the sphere of light reappeared, the same size but much brighter.

 

"Ok, onto the other rules. After the minimum amount of energy that is required to summon it, the more willpower I put in, the brighter or bigger the light will get." Lydia demonstrated by putting away the bright gold ball sized light by closing her hand again. When she reopened it, there was a basketball sized sphere of light, but it was dim. "See? Before, I imagined the extra energy put towards making the light brighter. Now, I imagined the extra energy being put towards making the sphere itself bigger. There is a limit to how much I can actually put into the 'skill' though."

 

Stiles nodded. "Alright. Now that I've explained the rules, I can move onto how incantations would affect this." Lydia summoned the golf ball sized, dim light again. "Let's say I want to bypass the rule of my limit of how much willpower the 'skill' allows me to use. I would say my incantation (since I don't know any, I can't really show you) and that rule would be turned off for a short period of time. I would be able to put as much power as i want into the light. Got it?" _  
_

 

Stiles nodded. "Good. Now let's say you try the same thing. You use my incantation for the same 'skill' but it doesn't do anything. This is because like i said, the incantation varies for  _both_ the person  _and_ the 'skill'. Mine could be 4 lines worth of gibberish and yours could be simple word, and they'd still have the same effect."

 

Stiles had a little better understanding with the incantations from that example. Lydia put away the light now.

 

"Ok. Are you ready for the second category?" Stiles nodded. "Good. So the second category, 'abilities', is really what makes magic different for every person. An 'ability' is basically the description of your  _own_ individual magic works. So your 'ability' will change how you use your 'skills'. Understood?" Lydia asked, demanding. Stiles again nodded. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't want Lydia yelling at him for asking questions.

 

Lydia continued again. "Well then, 'abilities' are different for  _every_ human being on this planet. Not a single person can have the same 'ability' as someone else."

 

"Here's an example of how an 'ability' works. Let's say that both you and I have an infinite amount of 'skills'. Let's say that my 'ability' is that I can manipulate light, and your 'ability' description is just plain light. They don't seem different right?" Stiles nodded again. "WRONG!" Lydia snapped.

 

"My 'ability' allows me to manipulate light in my 'skills', which means that maybe I can manipulate the color of the light, the brightness of the light, or anything about the light itself. Your 'ability' of just plain light would allow you to interpret how you can use your 'ability' to change your 'skills'. Since it's so vague, you can do anything you want with your 'ability'. You could manipulate the light like I can and so much more. You could make your 'skills' that involve light cost less willpower. You could use your 'ability' to do anything you wanted with your light 'skills' since it's so vague. So what does that mean, Stiles?"

 

"Ummmmmm...... That the more vague or general your 'ability' is, the more you can change your 'skills'?" Stiles guessed.

 

"Right! So those are the  _very_ basics of magic for humans. It's slightly different for supernatural beings that are already magical though. Take Druids for example. They're born with the power to use magic, but unlike humans, all their 'abilities' are the same. They could use different 'skills' from each other, but all Druids have the same 'ability'. Same goes for every magical race on this planet. Every race but humans have to follow the 'ability' of their race and not themselves."

 

Stiles was shocked by how Lydia was able to understand the grimoire so well. He stood there a moment before speaking up. “How do you determine your ability?”

 

Lydia smiled. “Your ability tends to be linked to who you are as a person. You need to tap into your magic and it will tell you what your ability is. It’ll be very clear. Your magic will pretty much _tell_ you in words what your ability is. Tap into that spark. In the grimoire, they have a diagram of a human body and it’ll show you where your spark is located.”

 

Stiles flipped through the old book looking for the diagram. When he saw it, he was surprised. The diagram looked similar to the circulatory system of humans. There was a large structure in the middle of your chest that stretched out throughout the entire body like veins and arteries. Stiles immediately went for the spark before realizing it. When he felt it, his body warmed up and Lydia took cover behind a tree. He felt overwhelming energy flow out of his body and expand like a bomb. Trees were uprooted and logs were thrown away from him. The energy reigned itself back in just as fast and left Stiles standing there in the middle of the devastation that stretched in about a 25 yard radius.

 

Lydia appeared from behind the tree. It was the only one left standing within that 25 yard radius of Stiles. He suspected it was because of the weird carving on the trunk that Lydia must’ve carved when Stiles was searching for the spark.

 

She sighed in relief. “Good thing I learned that barrier before I came here. I thought the same thing would happen to you when you found your spark so my spark provided me with a barrier that would last a couple seconds when I activated it.”

 

Stiles felt guilty about how he wrecked some of the Hales’ property. He shook it off quickly though. He needed to ask more questions. He came to the conclusion that if the same thing happened to Lydia, there was no need to dwell on it. He went onto his next question, wanting to learn as much about magic as he could. He didn’t think that he would be learning from Lydia of all people. “Ok, so how do I learn skills?”

 

“Your spark will provide them for you too. Your spark will give you what you need and nothing more. If it won’t give you something, that means that either you haven’t reached a certain proficiency level yet or you have all the skills you need to complete whatever task you need to complete with magic.”

 

Stiles nodded. “What do you mean it’ll give it to me?”

 

“The knowledge of certain skills will just come to you when you need them. You can’t tell that it’s your spark giving it to you, but the grimoire said that it was the spark trying to protect its……… well the translation is weird, but I think it said ‘vessel’. I would think of the spark as kind of a separate soul residing in your body,” Lydia explained.

 

“Alright. Something you said about incantations bothers me. You said they’ll have the same effect as if I just had more energy output. Why wouldn’t I just use an incantation instead. In fact, why don’t most people use incantations instead?” Stiles asked, intrigued.

 

Lydia nodded in understanding. “Well incantations are hard to come by. Your spark will provide them to you just like skills, but your spark rarely gives it to you because an incantation is so risky. You can get close to the same strength of an incantation with just more energy output into the skill, but there is a limit to how much magic you can put into a skill for each skill. The incantation may provide a loophole in that limit and it may let you bypass other rules but bending the rules of magic strains you a lot. Sparks like to avoid giving out incantations to protect their ‘vessel’.” Stiles was satisfied with that explanation. “Anyways, you made contact with your spark, so you should know your ability now. What is it?” Lydia asked.

 

Stiles completely forgot about learning about his own individual magic while trying to learn about the basics of magic. He searched for his spark again, and a single word came into his mind. “Flexibility.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like how its going so far! 
> 
> If you have any questions about the magic i explained, please comment them.
> 
> Comment your suggestions/feedback too! Thanks! ^.^


	7. Girls and their Sharp Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This took a lot longer than I thought it would!
> 
> The next chapter may take a few days, so please bare with me!
> 
> Leave feedback/suggestions in the comments! Thanks guys!

_**Stiles** _

__

"Flexibility? What the hell does that mean?" Lydia asked harshly.

 

“I don’t know! It’s the only thing that came to mind when I reached for the spark!” Stiles said, slightly annoyed that Lydia was being so rude. “You’re the one who’s supposed to know!”

 

Lydia glared at Stiles. “Fine. Well I held up my end of the deal, so it’s your turn. Tell me how you got the grimoire,” she demanded.

 

Stiles shrugged. “I got it from Deaton, Scott’s boss at the animal clinic.”

 

Lydia stood there expectantly, waiting for more of an explanation. “Well? Anything else? There’s has to be more to the story. You couldn’t have just known to go get the book from him, and I doubt he would just hand it to you.”

 

“Hey, you said to tell you who I got it. I went to Deaton, and he gave it to me. That’s the truth. You want to learn more? Go ask Deaton yourself, because I’ve held up my end of the deal,” Stiles smiled. _This is what she gets for all that glaring._ Stiles didn’t think that he should tell her anyways. He wasn’t really qualified to determine who gets to know about what is going on and who isn’t. Although judging by the intelligence that Lydia had, he knew that she would probably figure it out on her own anyways.

Apparently, Lydia thought the same thing so she huffed at Stiles and began turning around. Stiles followed her and asked, “What is your ability anyways?”

 

“What makes you think I would tell you?” Lydia said deviously. “What are you doing following me anyways?”

 

“Ummm, you’re taking me home aren’t you?”

 

“And what gave you that idea?” Stiles looked at Lydia confused for a minute. They were almost to her car already so he thought that if she was serious, he could get into the car before she drove off. However, a couple meters away from the car, Stiles ran into what felt like a wall. “I’m not giving you a ride.”

 

Stiles realized what Lydia just did. She put a barrier between the car and himself. “Oh come on Lydia! Lemme go with you! You can’t just leave me stranded here!” Oh how wrong he was. Lydia got into her car and sped away before Stiles could say anything else. “Oh that is so not fair!”

 

He looked around at the trees surrounding him. All of the sudden, he felt just like he felt in the woods when he and Scott had encountered that bandage monster. He started to panic a little. _Where the hell am I?!_

 

He could feel his breathing become labored. His vision blurred around the edges as the fear took him over. Scott wasn’t there so Stiles didn’t feel like he had to control himself for the safety of others. There was no way he could stop the oncoming panic attack now though.

 

_Crap, crap, crap, crap!_ He kept searching his surroundings, expecting something to pop out of the trees. The sun began to set and Stiles was still standing in the same spot as the it got darker around him.

 

He fell to his knees. _What do I do?! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!_

 

Then he blacked out, the fear overcoming his body.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Scott** _

 

The night Scott had gotten the bite, he passed out after he saw his own blood gushing out of his arm where Talia had bitten him. He was already in his third day of training. Derek taught him that he needed to find an anchor to control the shift, but he couldn’t find anything. He thought that protecting Stiles would be his anchor, but whenever he thought about it, he got angrier. He didn’t think that Stiles and he should have gotten caught up in the supernatural happenings of Beacon Hills.

 

Derek gave Scott a couple days to decide on his anchor, which Derek explained as a thought that kept you grounded, because the basis of control was to find an anchor and if he didn’t have one, there would be no point in moving on with the rest of the training that would just cause him to have less control.

 

Cora tried to teach him to use his sense of smell to discern different emotions, but he really couldn’t get the hang of it. The more he tried, the worse he got at it. He was much better at reading heartbeats with his enhanced hearing. From heartbeats, he found the emotions to be clearer. His lie detector was much better than Cora expected it would be. His sight was quite easy to work with, but since his sight only increased when his eyes shifted and he hadn’t gotten control of the shift yet, Cora hadn’t trained him much in that area.

 

Laura’s combat course was rough. Scott was never the type to get into fights so his skills didn’t even compare to those of a 10 year old. His asthma used to get in the way before too. Scott was surprised to find that his asthma was actually gone after getting the bite which made his lessons with Laura slightly easier. However, since Laura was next in line for Alpha and had more training than Derek and Cora, he couldn’t keep up with her movements when sparring. Cora tended to snicker whenever Laura took him down. He would lose control and be even easier to take down.

 

All in all, his training with the three Hale children wasn’t going anywhere without his anchor.

 

Talia said that she had never seen anyone have so much trouble with the training. Apparently, her children trained all the smaller children that came into the family and they always excelled with the teachings that the three Hale teenagers offered. That made Scott feel even worse. He needed to find an anchor and fast.

 

He was staying in the guest room for the week and a half that he was staying with the Hales. Scott had no idea what Talia could’ve told his mom to make her let him stay, but apparently she knew exactly what to say. He was able to call his mom every night to let her know that he was doing fine, but whenever he tried to subtly ask his mom about what Talia had said, she would just laugh and tell him to have a good night and to behave.

 

On the second night, after a long day of alternating between the three Hales teens’ lessons, he flopped onto the guest bed and tried to relax his aching muscles. The moon was coming out and he could feel the pull to shift becoming stronger since the full moon was only in a little less than a week. He decided a shower would help with the urge to jump out the window and run through the Preserve.

 

He quickly jumped into the shower and grabbed one of the pairs of clothes that Derek lent him. On his way to the bathroom, he grabbed a towel from off the hook on the inside of the door of the guest bedroom. When he got halfway to the bathroom, he heard the door slam open downstairs. Derek was screaming for help.

 

Scott quickly chucked his clothes and towel back through the open door of the guest room and sprinted down the stairs. He was shocked to find Derek holding an unconscious Stiles. Both of their hearts were racing.

 

“Crap! Derek, get out of the way!” Scott screamed as he took Stiles out of Derek’s arms. He growled at the other beta protectively when he tried to get near Stiles again. “Stiles! Listen to me! It’s me, Scott! I know you can hear me! Come on bud, you have to snap out of it!” Scott took Stiles’ hand and placed his palm over where his heart was. “Come on Stiles! Listen to my heartbeat. BREATHE!” After Scott had continued pleading to Stiles for about another minute while constantly checking his heartbeat, Stiles abruptly sat upright. He took in a huge gulp of air and his heart went even faster.

 

“Stiles? Are you alright?” Scott asked cautiously after Stiles calmed down a little bit.

 

He looked around at the Hales’ home, confused. “Where am I?” he asked, dazed.

 

“You’re at the Hale house Stiles. You had a panic attack and Derek brought you here,” Scott explained calmly.

 

Stiles sat there for another moment, taking in his surroundings. “I was in the Preserve. Lydia left me in the woods and I got scared and passed out,” he explained as though he just realized himself.

 

Scott felt the urge to shift become even stronger. _How could she have done that?! I don’t care if Stiles likes her! I’ll rip her throat out!_ Derek gripped Scott’s shoulder, trying to calm him down.

 

“Ugh. I feel like crap,” Stiles shrugged, not noticing how angry Scott was. “Hey Derek, think you could give me a ride home?”

 

Derek nodded silently, still gripping Scott’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

 

Stiles got up from where he was sitting. “Sorry if I worried you guys,” Stiles apologized sheepishly.

 

Talia, who was watching silently by the stairs after Scott practically leaped down the stairs, stopped both Stiles and Derek on their way out after Stiles apologized. She shook her finger at him. “Uh-uh. No way are you leaving after what just happened. You are staying in our other guest room for the night and going to school with Scott and Derek in the morning. I don’t think keeping Scott under house arrest is going to really help with finding his anchor anyways.”

 

Stiles stood there dumbfounded, but nodded his head, not wanting to object to Talia. “I don’t have my backpack, and Scott’s backpack is in my Jeep back at home,” Stiles said.

 

“It’s on the way to school. You can grab them then. Now everyone off to bed! I’m realy don’t want Scott staying awake much longer considering he has so little control. Derek, tomorrow, when you go to school, keep an eye on Scott. Tell your sisters too. Wouldn’t really want a riot now would we?” Talia commanded.

 

All the teens nodded and headed off to bed. Derek didn’t bother talking to his sisters since he was positive that they heard Talia. Scott sighed, trying to calm down some more. He grabbed the clothes and towel that he threw back into his temporary room and headed back to the shower. He was so tired from the long day of training that he didn’t even think about worrying about school the next day.

 

After the quick shower, Scott collapsed in the bed and fell asleep instantly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Stiles** _

__

After regaining consciousness at the Hale house, Stiles headed off to bed to fall asleep again. When he closed the door behind him, his phone began ringing. He pulled it out to find his dad had called and texted him repeatedly.

 

_Crap. Forgot about him._ He quickly answered the call.

 

Before he could even say hello, his dad was screaming. “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! THE DEPUTY I SENT OVER SAID YOU WEREN’T EVEN HOME WHEN HE GOT TO THE HOUSE!”

 

Stiles apologized. “Sorry dad. I forgot to let you know that I was meeting with a friend to work on a project. Well, by friend I mean Scott, so yeah. I’m still at the Hale house and it turns out that I’ll be staying here.”

 

“YOU TOLD ME YOU WEREN’T GOING TO STAY THERE! WHAT THE HELL STILES?! YOU CAN’T JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT! I WAS GOING TO FILE A MISSING PERSON REPORT!”

 

“Yeah…. Sorry dad….”

 

He heard the Sheriff sigh on the other end. “You know what, as long as you’re safe, whatever. You know I was only going to have a heart attack and die. That’s all,” he said sarcastically and bitterly.

 

“I’m really sorry Dad. I promise I’ll let you know next time.”

 

The Sheriff huffed. “Yeah right. You are so grounded when you get back from the Hale house.”

 

“Right……”

 

Suddenly, there was a lot of noise coming from the other end. He could hear Deputy Parrish telling his dad something frantically before his dad apologized to Stiles and said he had to get going. “I’ll see you whenever the Talia thinks you’re too annoying to have at their house.”

 

The conversation ended there. Stiles leaned on the door and sighed. _I wonder what happened to them…._

 

Before he knew it, he walked to his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes into pajamas. He flopped onto the neatly made bed and passed out without pulling the sheets out from underneath his body.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Scott** _

 

Scott was really drowsy the next morning. He had weird dreams that night. He couldn’t remember all of it, but he did remember that Stiles was with him and that they seemed to be arguing over something.

 

He shook it off as he made it downstairs, not wanting to show anyone how bothered he was. Talia had given him simple instructions for the day. Go to school and try not to shift or maul anyone to death.

 

After that, Stiles and Derek walked down the stairs and the three boys were rushed out of the door. Derek was a morning person which was strange. Scott thought Derek would be the kind of guy to be even more brooding in the morning, but he was actually much more pleasant.

 

He didn’t complain or even scowl like he usually does at Scott as he drove the boys to Stiles’ house. Granted, he wasn’t all smiley or anything, but he definitely wasn’t very angry either.

 

Stiles didn’t seem to notice. Scott looked at Stiles and listened to his heartbeat, finding that his best friends heartbeat going at a very strange pace. Stiles looked like he always looked, but his heartbeat was everywhere. There was no rhythm whatsoever.

 

Scott thought he should be concerned, but Stiles was acting like he always did. Cheery and sarcastic.

 

Once they arrived at the Stilinski house, Stiles went inside to change and grab his backpack. Scott told Derek to go ahead to school. Stiles could drive them in the Jeep.

 

Derek took off without a word, leaving Scott standing on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, waiting for Stiles.

 

Stiles took no longer than 5 minutes. When he walked out of the door, he had his backpack over one shoulder and was wearing clean clothes. They both silently got into the Jeep like it was routine, which it really was.

 

Stiles started up the Jeep and pulled out the driveway when Scott spoke up. “So Stiles, how’d that meeting with Deaton go? I heard you made Derek take you after Talia led me away.”

 

Stiles heartbeat, although still seemingly random, went a little faster. “Uhhhh, well I met him, he gave me a book in some ancient language, and then sent me away telling me to figure it out. Luckily Lydia is a genius so she translated the book for me. It was the basis for learning magic. Lydia started using magic too, since she kind of read the book too. Apparently, when you read the book, your body subconsciously follows the instructions. Lydia just explained the book to me so I didn’t go into the magic thing too quickly. She is like _super_ smart. Anyways, she took me out to the woods and explained magic to me and then I made the trees explode by accident and she made me explain where I got the book from. I told her only that Deaton gave it to me and that if she wanted to know more, to go to Deaton. She got made and left me stranded and i had a panic attack.”

 

Scott sat there patiently letting Stiles ramble on like he always did. He smiled fondly at his friend. He got angry at the mention of Lydia and her actions, but he let it go, knowing that if he dwelled on it, he was bound to shift and maybe kill someone.

 

“Wait magic?!” Scott exclaimed when he realized what Stiles just explained.

 

“Yes, Scott. Magic. Try to keep up.”

 

“You know magic?!”

 

“Well not really. I haven’t _really_ learned any real magic, but I know how it works if that counts for anything. Lydia knows magic though. Like is said. _Genius_.”

 

Scott sat in the passenger seat, dumbfounded. “Wait, _Lydia_ taught you magic?!”

 

“Oh my god dude! Keep up!” Stiles laughed.”Yes, she did. Well I mean not really. She translated the book that was supposed to teach me magic. Oh, did I mention that I hate your boss. I mean I _hate_ him with a burning passion. He just handed me the book in some language that I didn’t know and said ‘figure it out’ and sent me away. That is just messed up!”

 

Stiles continued to ramble about Deaton, while Scott continued to try to process the fact that Stiles was training in magic with _Lydia._

 

“Wait…. Deaton knows magic?!”

 

“Dude, I swear to god. I will gouge your eyes out.”

 

Scott’s head drooped. Wow, he missed a lot.

 

They arrived at school, and luckily, today, there was actual parking since they were a little early. They both exited the old Jeep and grabbed their backpacks. As they began to head to the entrance of Beacon Hills High, a girl stepped in front of both of them with her arms crossed.   
  
Scott recognized her as Allison Argent, one of the prettier popular girls that hung out with Lydia and her jackass boyfriend, Jackson. She was actually really nice, and Scott had no problem admitting that he had a crush on her for a while. He gave up on it though, knowing that there was no hope of getting close to her after she became a part of the popular crowd. After all, he was just some lacrosse loser who only had one friend.

 

She didn’t look like she was going to be nice this morning though. Her eyebrows didn’t exactly furrow in anger. They furrowed in a motherly way, like when your mom knows you’ve done something wrong and is waiting for you to admit it. Scott could recognize from her scent that she was mad though. That was one of the few scents that he could discern.

 

“Scott and Stiles right?” she asked, looking back and forth between the two teenage boys. Stiles looked at her in confusion. Scott could practically see the gears in his head turning, trying to figure out why Allison Argent, of all people, was talking to the two of them. “Well?” she said expectantly after they didn’t answer for a moment.

 

“Yes…… I’m Stiles and this is Scott,” Stiles answered briefly.

 

Her face changed from the motherly look to one of anger. Luckily no one was around in the parking to see it, but she kicked Scott in the back of his knee, which sent him to the ground. “Are you a fucking idiot?! Taking the bite?! Do you know the consequences?!” she started screaming, about to kick Scott again.

 

Stiles stepped between the two. His eyes darkened as he glared at Allison. “Back off, Allison. This is none of your business.”

 

“Like hell it isn’t!” she screamed. “I’m a hunter you fucking idiots! Do you realize that now, we have to keep watch on you and pretty much kill you if you slip up?!”

 

Scott looked at her with wide eyes. Stiles didn’t really seemed fazed. He must’ve known the moment she kicked Scott that she probably someone who hunted the supernatural. He stood his ground between Allison and Scott, who still hadn’t gotten off the ground yet.

 

That was when everything went to hell. A girl, obviously of Asian descent, strolled up to the group. She didn’t look happy either. Again, Scott thanked that there was no one else in the parking lot because they wouldn’t see him practically drool when he looked at the girl. She was  _really_ hot. He could feel a blush coming along and his heartbeat becoming erratic.

 

She reached for her belt and twisted the buckle. A sword extended as she pulled her hand out. Allison, Stiles, and Scott, who had now gotten on his feet, stared at her in disbelief. “Now, we can do this the easy way… or the hard way,” the girl said with a voice of silk. She indicated to her katana. “Which one of you is the Nogitsune,” her eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

All three of them looked at her confused. Allison had her hand in the back of jacket reaching for something. Obviously, the girl standing before them noticed. “Move another inch and I’ll assume you are the Nogitsune. I won’t hesitate to cut you down right here.” The Asian girl was clearly skilled with her sword. Stiles stood facing the sword girl now, instead of Allison. He was between Scott and the girl.

 

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked, genuinely confused. “What the hell is a Nogit-whatever.”

 

The girl looked at Stiles dangerously. She pulled out her phone and said something into it. All Scott was able to catch with his enhanced hearing was “One should be enough.”

 

Suddenly, a figure appeared next to her. It seemed to come out of the shadows. Allison immediately pulled out some weird knives and Stiles got into a fighting position, even though he really couldn’t fight. The dark figure had what looked like light samurai armor from videogames and a sleek black sword like the girl’s. It also had a scary looking mask over it’s face. Everything about it screamed dangerous and Scott shifted and stepped between Stiles and the figure.

 

The Asian girl smiled sadly at them. “I’m sorry, but it seems I’m going to have to do this the hard way. Try not to resist too much.” She lunged at them, her sword poised to attack.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Stiles** _

 

Stiles panicked again. _How the hell did this happen?! We were just going to school!_

 

The beautiful Asian girl with the scary sword was facing off against Allison, who was actually putting up a very good fight. She had pulled out these weird knives that she twirled with her fingers from god knows where. The two girls danced around each other, sharp weapons slashing through the air.

 

Scott on the other hand was trying to hold off whatever the thing that appeared next to the Sword Girl (yes that is what he will be calling her). Stiles felt utterly useless as Scott kept getting knocked aside. Surprisingly, the figure didn’t use his sword. It kept the sword sheathed by its side. It looked like it was trying to subdue Scott rather than do any real damage.

 

Scott got up over and over again, his new werewolf powers healing the simple bruises that the figure was inflicting. Stiles needed to help somehow.

 

_What the hell do I do?!_ Stiles stood, frozen. Magic, he needed to use magic. _What was it that Lydia said?! Something about the spark providing skills! I don’t even know what my ability will do though!_

 

Stiles shook off his doubtful thoughts. He needed to do something before the figure hurt Scott further. Allison was still dancing around the Sword Girl’s attacks gracefully so he didn’t really worry about it. He reached for his spark inside of him, hoping that it would react somehow.

 

The spark provided him with a skill. Stiles smiled devilishly. He looked at the figure.

 

“Light!” He screamed. A ball of light the size of a basketball appeared in his palm. It was similar to Lydia’s except his glew in a white color while Lydia’s was a more golden tint. He continued with his incantation. “Bullet Mode!” The basketball sized sphere of light, which was glowing brighter and brighter by the second, split into a bunch of tinier spheres the size of quarters in diameter. They levitated there for a second, before Stiles realized they weren’t doing anything. Another part of the incantation popped into his head. “Pierce!” Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

The light balls of light shot away from palm, which was facing the figure now, leaving a thin trail of light behind each. All of the little lights whizzed towards the figure and blasted holes straight through it.

 

Everyone froze and stared and Stiles. The figure exploded into billowing smoke. The back smoke reformed into the samurai-like figure beside the Asian girl.

 

“Magic?” she gasped with wide eyes.

 

Stiles grinned maniacally. _Finally. I have a little power to protect Scott._ was all Stiles though as he did the same thing. He recited the incantation again. “Light! Bullet Mode: Pierce!” the little bullet sized spheres of light took off again, but this time, the figure unsheathed its blade and blocked them.

 

“...... Crap….” Stiles froze horrorstruck. “We are so screwed…..” The figure and Sword Girl lunged again. This time, it was different. They both went straight for Stiles. _Damn, bad luck._ He recited his incantation one more time, pushing his willpower even more. The lights appeared and split again.

 

There were a lot more bullets this time though. When he shot them, Sword Girl slashed through the air. There was a slight crackle in the air.

 

When the bullets reached her, large sparks blasted through the air and the bullets disappeared. The shock wave reached Stiles and Allison, who was still standing in one spot like a statue, they were blown back.

 

Stiles hit the ground, hard. His vision blurred around the edges when he looked up. The Sword Girl stood over him, genuinely worried. She was saying something, but Stiles ears were ringing loudly so he couldn’t hear anything.

 

Everything went black….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?!  
> Sorry. May have been a bit of a cliffhanger, but I gotta keep you guys interested right?   
> Leave feedback/suggestions in the comments! Thanks guys!


	8. Vessel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just a short chapter! Some of it is a recap of what happened in the previous chapter but from Scott's point of view instead of Stiles'. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Leave feedback and suggestions in the comments! Thanks guys! ^.^

_ **Scott** _

_ _

Everything moved so quickly yet so slowly. Scott tried to hold off the dark figure, but with his limited combat training, he stood no chance. His werewolf strength and speed were no match for the figure’s strange supernatural abilities.

 

Scott bounced on the figure over and over again, but all it did was swat him aside. In his shifted beta form, he healed the bruises only a few seconds after inflicted.

 

_How did it come to this? We were living our perfectly normal lives just a couple days ago!_ Scott thought sadly. He glanced over at Stiles. Seeing the terrified look on his face, Scott became even more determined to take this thing down.

 

The combat itself moved along at such a slow pace in Scott’s mind, but he knew that it couldn’t have been more than 3 minutes. He started worrying since he hadn’t landed a single hit on the damn armor clad figure yet.

 

All of the sudden, Scott noticed a strange smell coming off of Stiles, who still stood there, frozen. This scent didn’t seem to be like the anger or fear that Scott knew so well. It was similar to anger, but Scott still wasn’t able to discern the specific emotion.

 

Scott went down again, distracted by the scent. When the figure slammed him against the ground and began stalking towards him, all Scott saw were bright streaks of light piercing the armor of the figure.

 

Scott was still slightly dazed from smashing into the ground, but he knew that only Stiles could’ve done that. After all, Allison didn’t really didn’t seem that she wanted to help them at the moment.

 

The figure, who had reached Scott when the streaks of pale white light blasted through it, exploded into a dark cloud. Scott was relieved for a second.

 

Stiles was smiling from where he stood with his palm facing in Scott’s general direction. Scott was about to jump up and cheer for Stiles or congradulate him on his use of magic, but he saw Allison and the hot Asian girl freeze, staring at Stiles.

 

Allison held these weird dagger things that had something similar to a large ring at the bottom of the hilt. The daggers hung from her index fingers.

 

Still slightly dazed, Scott noticed that the Asian girl said something, but he couldn’t focus on the voice. The next thing he knew, the dark smoke from before reformed into the black figure beside the Asian girl. Seeing her wield the sword was actually really hot in Scott’s opinion.

 

_I should really concentrate._

 

The figure drew its blade, which was similar to the girl’s sword. It was long, sleek, black, and sharp. Stiles smelled scared again. He raised his palm and summoned a basketball sized white light. It looked a little translucent if he concentrated enough. It split up into smaller sized spheres and shot off into those streaks of light that Scott saw before.

 

The figure easily blocked all of streaks with his sword. Stiles was saying something now, but Scott still couldn’t concentrate enough to understand the words.

 

The girl and figure both charged at Stiles, swords poised for attack. Stiles raised his palm once again and there were those streaks again. Allison tried to charge in between Stiles and his assailants, but she couldn’t match their supernatural speed.

 

The projectiles must’ve not worked, because suddenly, Stiles was thrown back by some shockwave. Allison, who was pretty close to Stiles, was blasted backwards too.

 

Scott wanted to get up. He wanted to go over to Stiles. He knew that if he could move, he would be able to catch Stiles. However, Stiles slammed into the parking lot ground with a sickening crunch.

 

The sight of Stiles hurt like that snapped Scott back into his senses. He snarled and lunged to protect Stiles body. He didn’t care what happened anymore. He would maul the Asian girl if he had to, but now he needed to shield Stiles.

 

The girl was running towards Stiles’ slumped body on the ground too. She was saying something, but Scott was paying attention. He had to get to Stiles. Before the girl could touch Stiles, Scott was on his hands and knees, body covering Stiles crumpled form.

 

He snarled at the girl and figure. _Can’t let them touch Stiles._

 

The girl smiled sadly at Scott. “I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.

 

Scott’s eyes widened in surprise. Why was she apologizing. The girl raised her sword above her attack. The butt of the hilt slammed into the side of Scott’s forehead before he could react.

 

The world around him blurred before everything went dark. The last thing he saw was the Asian girls flawless features. Her skin was as smooth and clear as a pearl. Her jet-black hair, which was hanging over her left shoulder, looked as soft as silk, and her dark brown eyes gleamed with sadness that made her all the more beautiful. She seemed so impossible to reach, but Scott silently vowed that one day, he would make her love him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Derek** _

 

Derek felt good. He had a really good night’s sleep. His room was beside Stiles’ guestroom so he could smell hints of him. Because each room was soundproofed with thick walls, scents were hard to detect, but since Derek was the best at utilizing his sense of smell compared to his sisters, he noticed the scent very easily.

 

He went to bed in his boxer-briefs, falling sound asleep from Stiles’ scent, and woke up with the same scent, however faint. As long as the scent was there, Derek was happy.

 

It was still strange because of how different the boy’s scent was, but it was a good different. It made him feel lighter.

 

When Derek drove Scott and Stiles to the Stilinski house to grab stuff, the scent was so overwhelming that Derek couldn’t help but blush slightly. Scott suggested that Derek head to school first and he complied because he wasn’t sure what he or his wolf would do if he was exposed to this scent for much longer.

 

Upon arriving at school, he met up with Laura again. He was heading towards the entrance of school when she bounded up behind him. Neither of them were looking forward to go to class, but they knew that Mom really wouldn’t be happy if they went off to do something else. He was already chewed out for not going to school on the first day when he got lost.

 

Luckily, in the past few days, while Scott was at home going through the shift, Derek learned where his classes were. He also learned that he sat next to Stiles in Chemistry first period which made him happy beyond belief.

 

Although sitting next to the boy was distracting. He would whisper to Derek a lot about the most pointless things and then get scolded by the asshole of a teacher Harris. His scent was intoxicating and so close.

 

That morning though, when he sat in Chemistry waiting for Stiles to show up, he noticed how long the boy was taking. Derek had been waiting for about 15 minutes already and the boy couldn’t be more than 5 minutes behind Derek. He got up and left the classroom since he was early anyways.

 

Derek went searching for Stiles and his scent. Derek couldn’t detect it until he reached the entrance of the school. He opened the door and scanned the parking lot for Stiles’ blue Jeep.

 

When he saw it in the middle of the student parking lot, he began walking there when he realized something strange. Stiles’, Scott’s, and two other scents indicated that the teenagers were still at the Jeep, but Derek didn’t see anyone. Although, he did hear some strange scuffling coming from the ground.

 

Derek hurried over to the Jeep. When he could see it clearly, he saw Stiles, Scott, and some girl lying unconscious on the pavement. An Asian girl was standing above them, holding a katana.

 

Derek immediately lept into action. He charged at the girl, but as he reached her sword’s range, the girl, who didn’t look like she had noticed Derek, twirled the blade and smacked Derek across the cheek with the bottom of the hilt.

 

She applied enough force to send Derek, a bulky werewolf, straight across the parking lot. It wasn’t enough to keep Derek down though. He got up and prepared to lunge forward again, but the girl was gone. The three teenagers were still lying in the middle of the parking lot.

 

Derek rushed over to Stiles body. He screamed for Laura to come out of the school and help him. He knew that she could hear him, so he picked up Stiles and carried him to the Camaro, which was parked a few spots from the Jeep.

 

He went back for the girl and Scott. He was placing Scott into the car when Laura sprinted out of the school, hair flying behind her. She saw the girl on the ground and Stiles and Scott inside the car and understood immediately.

  
  


She took the girl to her own car and they both silently sped away to the hospital.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ **Nogitsune** _

 

The vessel that the Nogitsune was possessing was now starting to rot away just like the others. This one lasted longer than the previous one, which only lasted about a day.

 

The Nogitsune had to wrap the body up in the sealing bandages again so that the vessel wouldn’t completely fall apart. It had to find another vessel again, or else it would have to resort to another random vessel who might just fall apart in an hour.

 

It roamed the dark alleyways, waiting patiently for someone to come by. It needed someone with a body that could handle a large spark.

 

_I need that boy. His spark is brilliant. I can tell. I need to find him._

 

That’s when the Nogitsune did something that it had never done before. It left its current vessel. It materialized into a similar form. It was just a spark surrounded by sealing bandages in the shape of a person.

 

The Nogitsune went off to search for its perfect vessel.

 

_Lucky._ It thought when it felt the pull of a strong spark from a Camaro speeding by. _There he is. That was a lot easier than expected._

The form the Nogitsune took dissolved into a puff of black smoke, leaving a small fly. The fly flew after the Camaro, which was now parked at the hospital. A werewolf was carrying out some boy into the hospital and inside the car was the vessel that the Nogitsune was searching for.

 

_Wow. Very lucky._ The fly landed on the boy’s forehead and sunk underneath the skin like it was quicksand. _It’s all mine……_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Leave feedback and suggestions in the comments! Thanks guys! ^.^


	9. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys!
> 
> This chapter is going to be short. Again sorry! I just needed more time to get the next chapter sorted out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave suggestions/feedback in the comments!

_**Stiles** _

Everything around him was so dark. It wasn’t as if there was nothing there. It was just like his eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness, but they won’t. He couldn’t see anything even though he knew things were there.

That’s what scared him first. Knowing that things were out there, in the darkness, but not knowing what it is.

Stiles found that he could move, but he moved slowly, like he was moving underwater. Panic rose in his chest. _Where the hell am I?!_

Conste kept whipping his head around, afraid that something would attack him from behind. _What am I supposed to do? There’s got to be a reason that I can’t do anything!_

Stiles ran through techniques that he knew would help with temporary blindness. He tried getting his eyes to readjust by shutting his eyes for a couple seconds and opening them, hoping that his eyes would adjust on their own to the darkness.

He tried waving his hand in front of his eyes, testing his range of visibility. _Wait a minute. I used a light skill a little while ago didn’t I?_

Feeling like an idiot, he reached for his spark. He willed the light to appear. Of course it appeared, but it wasn’t as bright as it was when he summoned it to attack. What Stiles saw when he summoned the light took his breath away.

He was surrounded by bandages. The bandages were shaped in a sort of dome and they kept moving and squirming like worms. _What the hell?_

Stiles approached the wall of bandages that surrounded him. He tried pulling them away and pushing them apart, but they wouldn’t budge when he touched them.

Maybe he could try magic. He recited the incantation he learned before he was knocked out, but before he got to finish, his spark provided another part of the incantation. “Light! Bullet Mode: Flash!”

The bullets of light did the same thing as the did before, but when they made contact with the bandages, they exploded into bright flashes. However, the bandages remained intact. He tried again and again, but nothing happened.

After about half an hour of constant blasting, Stiles collapsed on the cold hard ground. _What am I supposed to do now?..._

* * *

_ **Derek** _

Derek rushed through the hospital doors with Scott in his arms. He ran into a couple nurses right when he stepped inside. “Please help us!” He yelled frantically, snapping his head back and forth. The nurses rushed to his aid. They expertly removed Scott from Derek’s arms and placed him inside one of the closest empty rooms.

When they took Scott out of Derek’s hands, he rushed back out to the car for Stiles. He wrapped his arms around the limp boy and noticed that he smelled slightly different than he did before, but didn’t think anything of it. He slammed the door to his new car with his foot. He whipped around and ran to the hospital again.

On his way inside, Laura joined his side with Allison in her arms. They both almost crashed into the doors since the automatic sliding went too slow. They stopped for a second in front of them and immediately barged straight back inside with the bodies in their hands.

The nurses were beside them again, working quickly and calmly. One of them was standing behind the counter, looking horrified. She smelled similar enough to Scott that it couldn’t have been a coincidence so Derek assumed she was Scott’s mother.

She saw Derek staring at her. She snapped out of her terrified state and moved into the flow of nurses helping Stiles and Allison into beds. The two teens were beginning to wake up, but both were dazed. They tried to sit up in their beds, and the nurses once again rushed to their sides and gently eased them back into a laying position.

Derek was standing near Stiles’ bed as the nurses ran around grabbing instruments that Derek didn’t recognize. They set him up with an IV and Derek felt his wolf growl at the sight of having random people inserting something unfamiliar into Stiles. Laura must have noticed Derek’s discomfort because she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

He sighed and looked at her, exhausted even though everything went by so quickly. They couldn’t have been in the hospital for any more than 15 minutes. The woman from earlier approached the two Hales, who now were trying to get their act together. She smelled annoyed and worried. Her face was still perfectly calm though. Derek and Laura couldn’t help but admire the hospital staff. They were so organized and calm.

The nurse stopped in front of the two teenagers and crossed her arms. “What the hell happened to those kids?” she demanded to know.

Laura also crossed her arms and joined the nurse’s side. “Yeah Derek. Care to explain?” She tilted her head to the side a little and gave him an annoyed grin.

Derek fidgeted, uncomfortable with the way the two of the girls were teaming up against him when he did nothing wrong. “I found them in the parking lot. Some girl was there, so I ran over to them. The girl hit me with something and ran away, and no I don’t know who she was and I didn’t get a good look at her.” Derek lied a little. Most of it was true, but he left the supernatural strength out for when Laura and he were alone.

Derek bowed his head and stared at his shoes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do and Laura was nearby so I called for her help. We brought them here.”

The nurse nodded. Derek glanced at her name tag. It was clearly labeled “MELISSA”. Melissa didn’t seem to believe everything that Derek said, but she left it alone. “Well. I’m Scott’s mother. Scott’s the first boy you carried in if you don’t know who he is.” She looked fondly at Derek and Laura. “Thank you for bringing them here.”

Both of the Hales nodded at Melissa as if saying “of course”. Laura looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Melissa was still standing before them. She continued to talk. “Derek and Laura?” Her eyebrows scrunched together as if realizing something. “Are you guys Hales?”

Laura answered for both of them. “Um, yes we are. I think our mother spoke to you about Scott staying with us?”

Melissa pursed her lips together and hummed. “Yeah. You’re right, and from what I can tell from talking to her, I don’t think she would like it if you two would miss more school than necessary so you both need to head back now.” She brought her wrist up and glanced at a small watch. “First period should be over by the time you get back to the school, so shoo! Off you go!” She said, pushing the two out of the hospital.

“Wait! I want to stay with them!” Derek protested.

“Oh don’t worry so much. Scott woke up a little bit ago. He is perfectly fine. And Stiles and Allison only have slight concussions. Strangely, Stiles seems to be almost healed up completely already,” Melissa informed them as she continued to push the two teens two through the hospital doors.

Derek and Laura glanced at each other skeptically. They didn’t think that Stiles had enough skill with magic to self repair himself like werewolves did. They also didn’t really know who Allison was, but they assumed that she was a friend of the two boys.

Melissa finally managed to shove them outside. “Bye guys. Go straight back to school for me, okay?” She smiled and walked back inside.

Laura furrowed her eyebrows. “Can Stiles heal that fast? He was pretty out of it just a second ago.”

Derek shrugged. “His training must be going well.”

“What is he training in? Nobody told me and I forgot to ask.”

“I don’t know. Mom just said the basics of magic and didn’t really elaborate. If you wanna know, go ask her yourself.”

Laura’s face scrunched up. “Thanks, but I kind of enjoy having my throat.” No one wanted to question the Alpha, even if the Alpha was their mom.

“Leave!” They heard Melissa yell from the hospital entrance.

The two Hales scurried away. That woman was someone that neither of them wanted to cross either. She was scary.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that it was so short! Hope you guys liked it though!
> 
> Leave suggestions/feedback in the comments!


	10. Lacrosse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I've been behind on school work so needed to catch up. Had some personal problems that needed to be dealt with too. Sorry again!
> 
> This is a short chapter but i promise to start working on the next chapter as soon as I can!
> 
> Leave suggestions/feedback in the comments! I like hearing from you guys! I dont care if its criticism. Makes me a better writer! ^.^

_**Scott** _

The day after the incident in the parking lot, Scott was fully healed. Strangely, so was Stiles. Scott thought nothing of it since he had seen Stiles use magic first-hand. He assumed that Stiles was using some spell to repair himself faster than a normal human.

Allison, however, was not so lucky. She had a minor concussion that probably wasn’t going away for another few days. She didn’t seem fazed by the pain at school though.

Upon arriving, Scott and Stiles walked towards the school together like they used to. Scott thought about how, even though they were about a week into school, This was the first time that the two of them had been able to actually been able to talk into the school together without any interruptions.

Stiles wasn’t saying anything which was strange, but Scott just thought that it was because of how deep in thought he seemed to be these days. Apparently, walking into school together was a bad decision because the moment they opened the door, Coach Finstock attacked them with questions.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!” Both boys jumped at the suddenness of Coach’s appearance, not that they would ever admit that they did. “WE ARE A WEEK INTO SCHOOL AND THE TWO OF YOU HAVEN’T SHOWN UP TO A SINGLE PRACTICE!”

__

_Crap, forgot about that._ Stiles and Scott have played lacrosse together since their childhood. They weren’t very good and tended to be benchwarmers, but they stuck with it anyways. Coach Finstock was as red as a tomato. He looked ready to wring their necks.

Stiles was the one to respond for the two of them. “Sorry Coach. We got stuck with some community service since we wrecked someone’s car,” Stiles lied.

Coach was livid. “Go to practice idiots. We don’t have enough seniors and juniors this year for first line if you two aren’t going to show up.”

Scott was speechless. _First line?_ He always wanted to play first line but his asthma always got in the way in previous years. After what happened, he completely forgot about lacrosse altogether.

Stiles spoke up for the two of them once again. “Will do Coach.” He began dragging Scott away from Finstock who seemed to have calmed down a little. “Okay dude. I’ll see you later. I’ve got Chemistry with Harris and he’s going to kill me for missing so many classes in the beginning of the year.”

Scott grabbed hold of Stiles’ arm before he could leave. “Hey. Are you okay Stiles? Are you sure you’re alright to be back at school? You seem….. off.”

Stiles gave Scott a fake smile and assured him that he was just fine. Scott wasn’t convinced but let Stiles go anyways. He turned away and began heading away to English class with Ms. Blake.

* * *

_**Derek** _

Derek sat in Chemistry beside Stiles, frantically peering around, ready for danger. He knew that no one in their right mind would attack them in the middle of class, but he could never be too careful, especially when the matter involved Stiles.

Derek glanced at Stiles, who was diligently taking notes, when Mr. Harris called on Derek. “Mr. Hale! Can you tell me what the substance the symbol ‘Rb’ represents?”

Derek stared at the teacher for a couple seconds before Stiles not-so-subtly leaned over and whispered “Rubidium.”

Derek parroted Stiles answer. Mr. Harris gave him a cold smile. “Next time, if you decide that staring at Mr. Stilinski is more important than class, I will separate the two of you.” Derek flushed as everyone in class smirked at him.

“Yes, sir,” was all Derek managed to say before trying to direct his attention to the board.

Stiles leaned over again. “Hey. It’s the first week of class man. We’re only working on the periodic table so if you want, I could help you out after school. You kinda need this stuff for the rest of the year.”

Derek thought about being alone with Stiles on a ‘study date’. He blushed furiously. He quickly agreed to the help, even though Derek really didn’t need it. He was just caught off guard.

The rest of class passed without another incident, but Derek noticed Stiles’ strange behavior throughout the entire period. Since his scent was so weird compared to others, Derek had a hard time trying to detect all the different emotions. Of course, thinking about Stiles scent led him back to how Stiles may have been a potential mate and of course he began blushing…. again.

_I should really ask mom about this…_

* * *

_**Stiles** _

__

Stiles went through his day thinking about that weird dream over and over again. He couldn’t help but feel like he was still trapped throughout his entire day. He didn’t want to be alone after school so he offered to help Derek with studying just because he needed an excuse to be at the Hales’ house with everyone.

Stiles finished his final class with Finstock before leaving with Scott for lacrosse practice. Stiles didn’t think it was a good idea for Scott to play since he really didn’t have much control yet, but there was really nothing else to do to appease Coach’s anger.

After getting all of their gear on, Stiles walked out to the field with Scott. When they reached the benches to set their stuff down, Stiles heard Jackson’s obnoxious voice. “Finally decided to show up I see.”

Scott looked ready to tackle Jackson to the ground when Stiles just laughed lightly. He needed to ease the tense situation. He didn’t want Scott to wolf out and attack anyone. “Yeah. Sorry about that. We got distracted with other stuff.”

Jackson scoffed at them. Danny smack him on before smiling apologetically at the two other boys. He dragged Jackson out to the field with him. After the two boys left, Coach approached Stiles and Scott. “GET ON THAT DAMN FIELD NOW!”

Scott frantically grabbed his lacrosse net and ran to the field. Stiles grabbed his net and strolled over to the field. He didn’t want to play lacrosse right now.

“Okay! Listen up! We are having a small game today! I’m going to split you guys in half and you will play off against each other to see who play first line this year. Understood?!” Everyone nodded and Coach split them up.

Stiles was on the opposite team of Scott, Jackson, and Danny. _Well great._ Stiles was getting into position when a freshman held out his hand to him.

“Hi. I’m Liam.”

Stiles took his hand to be polite and introduced himself. He went ahead to get into position. When the whistle blew, he ran faster than he thought he could. He doesn’t remember what he did, but he had the ball in his net all of the sudden.

He glanced at his net, surprised that he had it before Coach was screaming his lungs out at him. Scott and Jackson were heading straight for him. The freshman from earlier charged forward and stopped Jackson in his tracks, which was a surprise to everyone. Scott was still going strong though and quite honestly, Stiles was more afraid of Scott.

Stiles burst forward and ran for the net, where Danny was playing goalie. Scott was still in the way. _Ah whatever. I don’t care at this point._ He ran faster and faster towards Scott before crashing straight into him. To Stiles surprise, Scott was the one who went flying, even with his werewolf powers.

Stiles just went ahead and shot the ball hoping that his aim was on point. Luckily it was. The ball was headed for the goal when Danny caught it. Or at least it looked like he caught it. The ball hit the back of the goal’s net. Danny’s face showed so much confusion.

Stiles didn’t understand what happened. Everyone was quiet and staring at him, wide-eyed. Coach broke the silence. “STILINSKI! GET OVER HERE!” Stiles ran over to him. On the way, he passed Scott, who was laying on the ground, dumbfounded. When Stiles reached Coach, he grabbed hold of Stiles’ shoulder. “Where the hell did that come from?! You were nowhere near that level last year!”

Stiles shrugged. He had no idea. He was just as surprised as everyone else. He knew that his spark may have something to do with it, but he didn’t really think about any skills when he was playing so he couldn’t have used any magic.

Scott got up and looked at Stiles with mixed emotions. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders.

Coach continued. “Well whatever, if you keep playing like that for the rest of the game, you’re guaranteed first line!”

Stiles honestly couldn’t care less, but he nodded anyways and tried to appear excited. Throughout the rest of the game, only Stiles and the freshman from before scored for their team, but on the other team, Scott and Jackson also scored point after point. In the end, it was a tie.

Everyone was tired and breathing heavily, even Scott, but Stiles felt perfectly fine. Although he still couldn’t care less about lacrosse. Coach started declaring who was on first line. “Danny! Jackson! Bilinski! McCall! Dunbar! Ethan! Aiden! Hale! Braeden! And Yukimura!”

Stiles stood there for a second, realizing that Derek was there. He also noticed the loud complaints about how two girls made it onto first line. “If you wanted to be first line, you should’ve played better than the girls! Fact is, they’re better than you!” Coach screamed at them before locking himself in his office.

Stiles and Scott looked around for the girls. They found Braeden who was a tanned beauty. She was smirking at all the boys before she headed to the girls lockerroom. Stiles didn’t recognize the name Yukimura. When they spotted the other girl, both boys froze.

_She attacked us…_  Was all Stiles could think. Derek was in the corner glaring at the girl. He seemed to be watching her every move. The girl knew that they were watching her now. She glanced at each of them before turning around to follow Braeden.

_Well crap…_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions/feedback in the comments! Criticism is very welcome! ^.^


	11. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a confusing couple of days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! So sorry!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter though! This section may be a little rough though. My writing was a little faulty but i hope you guys still like it!

_ **Derek** _

 

Derek made his way home after lacrosse practice. He had left his phone number with Stiles before he left so that they could meet for their study session. Derek was pretty disappointed that Stiles hadn’t noticed him the entire practice, but it was alright. He seemed to be pretty preoccupied with running over everyone who got in his way during the mock game.

 

Derek decided to just stay out of Stiles’ way. Of course he recognized the girl from the parking lot, but decided that she was not a threat at the moment since the guys on the team all were watching her. Derek reasoned that she wouldn’t dare try anything in front of everyone.

 

Still, he kept watching her. He waited until he knew that she was gone to start heading home. He let Stiles know to head to the Hale house if they were still going to have a study session.

 

Stiles seemed distracted by the girl though. He seemed to register Derek’s word and respond but seemed distant.

 

When he reached his house, he saw that Laura and Cora were already home. Their backpacks were placed on the couch and they were arguing in the kitchen about who gets the last brownie. Derek strolled into the kitchen and casually snatched the last brownie from the container.

 

The girls were too busy arguing to notice that he had taken it so he left without saying a single word. He went directly to his room and started to arrange his room for the study session. He moved his desk away from the corner and placed it in the center of his room where he generally worked out.

 

As he finished placing all his homework out on the table and sorting it out, the doorbell rang. He headed for the stairs and saw that Laura had already opened the door and let Stiles and Scott inside. Scott was strangely enthusiastic for some reason, while Stiles was strangely out of it.

 

They greeted each other and Derek led them to his room. Since Scott had a hard time in Chemistry too, he decided to join in on the session which disappointed Derek. He wanted alone time with Stiles, but he didn’t think that it mattered since Stiles seemed so different.

 

Derek stopped Scott in the doorway of his room. “Scott, do you have any idea what’s going on with Stiles?”

 

Scott’s face shifted from the goofy smile to seriously worried. “I don’t know… He told me that he wasn’t sleeping when I asked him, but he won’t say anything else at all. Maybe it has to do with the accident in the parking lot.” Scott didn’t seem to be convinced with his own explanation.

 

Derek frowned at the teen. “We have to help him somehow… We have to do something now before it gets worse, so we’re going to have to figure something out during this study session.”

 

Scott nodded silently. “Why do you care so much anyways?” Scott asked.

 

Derek froze. “He’s my friend too you know…”

 

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Alright. If that’s what you want to go with.”

 

Derek ignored the obvious disbelieving tone and turned around to head to the desk. Stiles appeared right behind him. “What were you guys talking about?” Stiles asked innocently.

 

“Nothing.” Scott lied. “We should start with the homework.” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, but didn’t question further.

 

Derek sighed. _How the hell are we going to do this…_

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


**_Stiles_ **

During the study session, Derek and Scott were acting strange. Of course he knew that they were trying to get some answers as to why he was acting so strange, but didn’t call them out on it. He managed to get through the session without any incidents.

 

“I’m going to head home guys. Need to start dinner for my dad.” Stiles got up and packed his stuff away. Derek and Scott didn’t seem to want to let him go, but before they could say anything, he was already out of the house.

 

Stiles sighed when he was a safe distance away from the Hale house. “What’s with those guys?” he said aloud. “I’m a little tired. So what? It’s normal for teenagers,” he said to himself. “Talking to myself is normal too of course….”

 

When he reached his house ten minutes later, he headed straight for his room to put his backpack down. He intended to go back to the kitchen to make dinner for his dad, but was too tired. He figured that the Sheriff can manage to heat up some leftover food from last night.

 

Stiles collapsed on his bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

_Stiles woke up to the sound of his alarm. Apparently he fell asleep without even changing into any appropriate sleepwear._ Crap. Gotta get my stuff.

_Stiles changed into a new outfit and quickly brushed his teeth before grabbing his backpack and rushing out the door. He jumped into his jeep and shoved his key into the keyhole. He turned it harshly and immediately shifted gears to speed off to school._

_Before he knew it, he was in class._ Huh? When did I get here again? I don’t seem to remember…. _He ignored it. His memory probably blurred from the lack of sleep. He looked around the classroom. There was no one around even though the bell was supposed to ring in about a minute._ What's going on?

_Derek opened the door not a moment after Stiles starting thinking. “Hey Stiles. Thanks for that study session yesterday, It helped a lot.”_ That’s strange. I’m pretty sure today is Thursday…

_Stiles smiled and nodded. Being able to help Derek made him feel warm inside. “No problem. Anytime man.”_

_Suddenly, the classroom was full of students._ What? _Stiles looked around the classroom again. His vision started blurring around the edges._ What’s going on?

_He heard some voices around him, but he couldn’t make the words out. He wanted to call out and say something, anything, but the his whenever he tried, no sound came out of his mouth. He tried and tried and screamed as hard as he could but nothing happened._ I don’t understand…

_His body went limp. He could feel everything around him, but he couldn’t move his limbs. Stiles started to fall backwards in his stool. Before he reached the floor, his surroundings all disappeared and he was surrounded by darkness._ Someone help! Help me!

_He tried to scream for help over and over again, but he just kept falling helplessly through the darkness. He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks._

_He continued falling for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, he woke up…. He was in the bandage room again._ No. Not again. Get me out! Help me! Scott! Derek! Someone get me out!

_His voice still wasn’t working. He ran to one of the walls of the room and pounded against the wall of bandages. Tears were still free falling. His vision blurred again, but this time it was from all the tears. He couldn’t see anything._

It’s okay Stiles. _Stiles heard a voice coming from everywhere, but from nowhere all at once. He tried to scream at whoever was there again, but couldn’t say anything. Turns out, screaming, even if you don’t produce any sound, kills your throat._

_Stiles whipped his head around over and over again in search of whoever the voice belonged to. No matter where he looked, he only saw the bandages and the darkness underneath him._

_He sank to his knees and sobbed._ Someone…. please…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles shot up from his bed. _What the hell was that?_ Stiles was sweating profusely and was scared out his mind. He could barely breathe. He peeked at the clock and realized he was already five minutes late to Chemistry. _Fuck. Harris is going to kill me._

 

He rushed to brush his teeth, change and grab his backpack. _Deja vu much…_. was all he thought as he moved along. He didn’t want to think about the dream anymore.

 

He drove off to school and this time tried to pay as much attention as he could. He didn’t want a repeat of the dream. When he reached the school. He ran inside and headed straight for the chemistry room. Stiles barged through the door and the entire class stopped to stare at him.

 

“Mr. Stilinski, I assume you have a very good reason for interrupting my class after being so late,” Mr. Harris questioned with narrowed eyes. _Asshole._

 

“Um. Not really. Sorry, I was running late this morning.”

 

“That is no reason to interrupt my class. Detention after school today Mr. Stilinski.”

 

_Tch. If you didn’t question me so much we wouldn’t have taken so long._ Stiles scowled and sat down beside Derek. Derek was eying him strangely. “What? Are you going to punish me for being late too?” Stiles asked in a sly tone. He couldn’t believe he had actually said it. _I really should think before I blurt stuff out..._

 

Derek blushed deeply. He quickly looked down at their desk, clearly uncomfortable with Stiles’ comment. Stiles sighed and propped his chin up with his arm. _Great. Now I’m creepy._

 

Stiles sat through class trying to pay attention to Mr. Harris drone on about whatever unit they were on, but considering he already knew about what his bastard of a teacher was saying, he dozed off with his tucked behind his textbook.

 

When class was over, Derek woke Stiles up. Mr. Harris had miraculously not noticed the sleeping student. Stiles’ hair was ruffled up and sticking out in strange places since he hadn’t had a chance to fix it up in the morning. As he walked out of class with Derek, Derek tried to smooth down the especially bad parts.

 

Stiles raised his eyebrow at Derek who didn’t seem to notice, concentrating on Stiles’ hair. He silently chuckled to himself as the other boy made a useless effort. Eventually, the teen gave up on smoothing the hair down.

 

“Thanks for waking me up,” Stiles told Derek. “I’m surprised I made it through the class without getting caught asleep.”

 

“Well, I had to distract Harris somehow so I switched out the chemicals for some of the groups farthest from us so that he would have to help them during the lab. You should’ve seen their faces. They had no idea why their flasks kept melting,” Derek replied, not breaking his serious face.

 

Stiles stopped in front of his locker to switch out his textbooks. “Wait, how did you manage to get their beakers _melting_? That doesn’t sound possible since you can’t even name the elements of the periodic table, much less identify which substance is what in real life.”

 

Derek paled. “Uhhhh. I guessed. Just grabbed random stuff and mixed them together. I’m glad none of it ended blowing up on me.”

 

Stiles nodded, accepting the excuse. “Alright. Whatever you say.” Stiles closed his locker and glanced at Derek. Wow. _He has a nice face…_ Stiles mentally smacked himself. _Seriously? Nice face? God that’s a horrible description._

“You think I have a nice face?” Derek asked, smiling for the first time that day. Well, Stiles wouldn’t exactly say smiling. It was more like a smirk…… Okay, definitely a smirk.

 

_Crap I said that out loud._

 

“Yes, you did.” Derek chuckled.

 

“..... Well, fuck. I’ll see you later.” Stiles rushed away into the stream of students. He could practically feel the smugness from on the other side of the hallway. _Wow, I’m an idiot._

 

Stiles walked into his history classroom with Mr. Yukimura. Leaning on the teacher’s desk was the Asian girl from the parking lot. _Of course._

 

The girl clearly saw Stiles, but guiltily tried not to pay any attention to him. As he walked by her to get to her desk, he heard her say something to Mr. Yukimura. “Hey Dad, I don’t have my textbook today so could you maybe…”

 

_They’re related…_ Stiles should’ve realized it sooner. _Same last name… duh._

 

The bell rang and Stiles took his seat. Mr. Yukimura began introducing his daughter to the class, and Stiles started to zone out immediately. He was staring out the window to his left when he heard his name being called.

 

“Stiles! Raise your hand please!” Mr. Yukimura said, trying to get Stiles’ attention.

 

Stiles jumped a bit and stuck his hand in the air. “Wait what’s happening?” Stiles asked aloud.

 

He noticed the girl walking towards him awkwardly. “Kira will be sitting next to you, seeing as the only vacant seat in the room is beside you.”

 

_Kira…._ He internally groaned. He wasn’t prepared for this, but it seemed he had no choice. Kira sat down gently and took out her books. “Alright class, please open up your books to page 170 and we’ll start.”

 

_Yeah, right._ He put his head down and got ready for a nap. He had read ahead already so he was going to give himself a break. About 20 minutes after putting his head down, he was finally drifting off.

 

“You know, you shouldn’t sleep in class,” Kira said shyly.

 

Stiles sighed. “What does it matter to you?”

 

“Just saying. I wouldn’t want my dad catching you. Not that I would rat you out or anything. It’s just, he’ll probably complain about his sleeping students all day when we get home if you do sleep and neither me or my mom want to hear about it,” Kira replied.

 

“Huh. Well, I guess you’ll have to deal with it for tonight. Or you can cover my sleeping body and he won’t notice I’m out.”

 

“Can’t you stay awake?”

 

“I don’t understand why you’re nagging me so much…” Stiles started drifting further into sleep.

 

“... Look, I wanted to apologize… For…. You know… A couple days ago.”

 

Stiles scoffed. “What do you mean? When you attacked me and my friend and almost killed us?” He was angry now and didn’t feel like sleeping anymore.

 

Kira stopped writing. “Look. I made a mistake. It was my first time out on the field and I smelled what I was looking for on you. I’m sorry okay? I had no choice, but to follow the lead.”

 

“And that makes it right to attack us?”

 

“Well I did ask you first.”

 

“You pulled out a freaking sword!” Stiles was trying his best not to draw attention to himself. “Oh and let’s not forget the weird demon thing that you summoned that tried to kill us.”

 

“It wasn’t trying to kill you! The Oni was just trying to test you!” Kira whispered harshly. She immediately regretted what she said.

 

“Fine. You’d best make sure that it doesn’t happen again,” Stiles said. “If I find any of my friends hurt, I won’t hesitate to blast you full of holes, and this time, your little counter shield won’t work. I’ve learned a couple new tricks…” Stiles threatened.

 

“... Well you won’t have to worry about that. You all passed the test anyways so there isn’t any reason to test you again. And I’ll take you on any day.”

 

The entire class seemed to stop for a second, like everyone sensed the tension between Stiles and Kira. Mr. Yukimura was the first to speak up. “Are you two okay back there….”

 

“Fine,” they both said simultaneously.

 

The bell rang and everyone in the classroom jumped a little. “Um, okay class…. You’re homework is just to read the next section by the end of the week….”

 

Everyone rushed out of the classroom to escape the tension. “Alright. Well, I hope we don’t have anymore classes together because we will end up killing each other by the end of the day…” Stiles said right before he left, leaving Kira in the classroom, holding her backpack.

 

On his way out of the class, he noticed he date on the board. It was Monday.  _I thought it was Thursday...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback/suggestions in the comments section for me!


	12. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets lost in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys! I'm sorry about the inconsistent updates!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ **Stiles** _

 

Stiles went through the rest of the day without much more trouble. He and Kira had one other class together, but luckily they were seated far apart from each other. Scott had texted him several times panicked about having Kira in almost half of his classes.

 

Stiles just responded by letting him know that Kira wasn’t a threat anymore. Derek seemed rather calm about having her in the same school, but he still watched her cautiously. By lunchtime, the Hales, Scott, and Stiles grouped in the center of the cafeteria so that they could insure that they wouldn’t be attacked in broad daylight.

 

Allison gave them a dirty look as she passed by, but everyone else seemed amazed that Scott and Stiles, who were nobodies before, were sitting with three new amazingly hot teens. They all sat silently watching their surroundings.

 

After school, Stiles bode the Hales and Scott goodbye. Scott tried to convince Stiles to let him hang out at the Stilinski house for a little, but Stiles refused, using the excuse that Scott needed to go back to the Hales to continue training.

 

When Stiles arrived at home, he checked the date for the 20th time that day. It was definitely Monday. He didn’t have any memory of of the weekend passing by which was strange. What is going on?

 

Stiles knew that missing memory was something that he couldn’t ignore. It must have had something to do with his dream. He planned on going by the animal clinic to ask Deaton about it. He quickly finished up his homework and drove over to the clinic.

 

Upon arriving, he noticed that Lydia was also there. He wasn’t looking forward to talking to her, but he had to meet up with Deaton so he went inside anyways. There was no one at the front desk so he tried to go to the back where Deaton treated his patients. He couldn’t walk past the counter though. The door was open, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t step over the threshold.

 

“Deaton! You here?” Stiles tried calling. He rang the bell on the counter just in case he wasn’t heard. Deaton appeared soon after.

 

“Mr. Stilinski? Why are you here?” Deaton asked. Lydia came out from the back as well, glaring at Stiles.

 

Stiles ignored Lydia’s glare and gave his attention to Deaton instead. “Ummm well I have a couple of weird questions to ask.”

 

Deaton nodded. “Well come on back. I assume your questions are also somehow linked to Ms. Martin’s questions.”

 

Stiles tried to follow Deaton to the back, but got stuck at the threshold again. “Umm, mind taking down the barrier or whatever’s preventing me from going back there?”

 

Deaton and Lydia exchanged a surprised and worried look before turning to Stiles. “Stiles… that’s mountain ash wood. It protects against supernatural threats…”

 

Stiles paled. “What do you mean? I’m a threat? I’m human. I can’t be considered a supernatural threat…”

 

Deaton had a thoughtful look on his face. “I take it back. Your questions probably have something more to do with this problem here rather than magic…” Deaton waved his hand above the threshold and signaled for Stiles to pass.

 

Stiles experimentally placed his foot above the threshold, finding himself able to step through all of the sudden. Lydia looked at Stiles cautiously. “It must have something to do with his behavior over the weekend…”

 

Stiles attention was suddenly drawn to Lydia. “This weekend? Can you tell me what I did? I don’t have any memory of it. Which is also one of the things I was going to ask you about Deaton.”

 

Lydia looked even more worried when she heard about Stiles’ missing memory. “What do you mean you don’t remember?”

 

“Well what else would I mean? I don’t remember…”

 

Deaton rushed Stiles to the back and had him lay down on the table. He strapped Stiles down. “Wait what’s happening? Why are you strapping me down?”

 

Deaton didn’t let any emotion show on his face. “Just a precaution. Now I’m going to ask you a couple questions about this problem.”

 

Stiles started sweating. “Ummm….. yeah go ahead.” He didn’t like being tied up like this, but he didn’t have much of a choice anymore.

 

“What was the last thing you remember before the weekend?”

 

“Well, I was at a study session with Derek and Scott. It was a Wednesday. I fell asleep, had a nightmare, and then woke up thinking it was Thursday this morning.”

 

Deaton and Lydia were even more worried then. “Stiles, we saw you at school on Thursday and Friday. You were acting weird. You tried to tell me something, but you weren’t actually saying anything. You were just moving your mouth.” Lydia told Stiles. “You freaked everyone out, but you were better on Friday.”

 

“In my dream, I went to school and then fell through the floor… I tried to scream for help, but I couldn’t say anything. I must’ve subconsciously went looking for someone I knew for help.”

 

“Nightmares? Can you tell me about them Stiles?”

 

“Well, they’ve been going on for a while now. Usually I’m just trapped in a room with these weird moving bandages as walls. It was in the shape of a dome, I guess. I was stuck in there and couldn’t do anything. My spark, it gave a couple new skills when I tried to break out, but they were useless. Last time though, everything felt so real. I was having a conversation and everything, but halfway through, I couldn’t move and fell through the ground. I ended up in the dome place again and there was a voice but there was no one there.”

 

Lydia sighed. “Of course. You know, as if we didn’t have enough problems already.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Your magic… The ability is much stronger than we thought. A little dangerous for you and everyone else. And apparently so is mine.”  Lydia said.

 

“Well considering you left me stranded before I learned your ability, that doesn’t clarify much for me,” Stiles replied bitterly.

 

“Fine, you want to know? I’m linked with life and death. I’m a banshee,” Lydia snapped.

 

Stiles was confused. “A banshee? Aren’t those hard to come by?” He had done his research on many different supposedly mythical creatures after he discovered werewolves.

 

Lydia glared at Stiles. “Apparently it runs in my family. I thought it was weird that I was hearing voices, but I thought I was just going crazy from stress. Not that I’m stressing.”

 

Deaton, who stood there with a contemplative look, began to speak after there was a minute or so of silence. “Well, Stiles, you’re either possessed or turning into something supernatural. There’s no other explanation. There are only a few things capable of possessing and I don’t think you would turn into anything supernatural without some sort of contact with a creature that can transfer its powers. I think possession is more of a possibility so I will look into it. Your dreams are probably symbolic of whatever is possessing you, especially the bandage room.”

 

Stiles laid there for a minute thinking. It made sense in a way. He was attacked by a bandage monster so that was where the symbolism must come from. When he thought about it a little harder, he began connecting the dots.

 

_Kira said she smelled something on me after we were attacked by that bandage monster. She said she was looking for something called the Nogitsune right? They must be the same thing. There’s no way it’s a coincidence._

 

“Nogitsune…” Stiles told the doctor. “Look into the Nogitsune…”

 

Deaton’s eyebrows rose. “How do you know that name?”

 

“Uhhhh….. I may or may not have been attacked by it a while ago…. That’s why I came here looking for training…”

 

Deaton looked thoughtful for a few more moments while Lydia was flat out confused about what was happening. “Alright… I think I have a way of expelling the Nogitsune, but it won’t be pleasant…”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Of course it is. Just do it so I can go back to being normal.”

 

Deaton walked to his cabinets and grabbed several things before he called for Lydia’s help. “I’m going to need you to put a barrier around this area Lydia. He is going to be very vulnerable after I do this.”

 

Lydia agreed and silently stalked off.

 

Deaton sighed. “You’re going to scream… A lot…”

 

Stiles mentally prepared himself. Deaton had already mixed a couple things together to form some foul-smelling concoction. It was some sort of paste that Deaton stuck his fingers into. He began to draw symbols of Stiles chest and chanting. At first, Stiles didn’t feel anything, but after Deaton was done drawing, the symbols burned a bright blue color.

 

Stiles still didn’t feel anything yet. Deaton went on with the incantation. Suddenly, Stiles began choking. He felt a surge of strength and broke free of the bonds. He crumpled onto the ground and began throwing up. All that came out were bandages.

 

_What the fuck?!_ Stiles was choking on the bandages so he started to pull them out of his throat. After what felt like an eternity of pulling bandages out of his mouth, he was finally done. There was a large pile of the bandages and it started to move. _I hate my life_. Stiles thought.

 

The bandages took the shape of the monster from the woods. _Of course._ He thought sarcastically. Stiles looked up at Deaton in surprise, but Deaton was no longer in the room. _What?_

The monster began speaking. “It’s okay Stiles…” The voice from the bandage room. Stiles realized. “You’re safe with me. I won’t hurt you.”

 

Stiles scooted back on the ground. He put out his palm and screamed incantations again. He blasted away at the monster but the bullets just went through him. _What’s going on?! Where’s Deaton?_

 

“Oh come on Stiles… You haven’t realized it yet?” The voice was raspy and disgusting.

 

Stiles continued to back into the wall before he got stuck in the corner. “Get away from me!”

 

“You can’t stop this Stiles. After all… You’re still dreaming…”

 

Stiles froze. He couldn’t move again. His surroundings started to shift and move about. It slowly turned into the bandage room. _No. Not again. He can’t do this._

 

“Oh but I can Stiles. You have no power against me…”

 

Stiles screamed and sobbed while smashing his fists against the walls. _It’s not fair! I have to get out! Someone get me out!_

“No one can help you Stiles… Although… I’ll stop putting you in this room… It’s so boring watching you cry like this. I need you to be afraid, so I’ll just put you through nightmare after nightmare… Let’s see if you can tell the difference between the real world and your dream world.” With that, the monster faded into the shadows. Stiles curled up into a ball on the floor of the room.

 

_Please… Get me out…_ He sobbed and sobbed until eventually, he couldn’t stay awake any longer...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gunna have a little experiment. 
> 
> If you actually read these end notes, can you please answer this question in the comments section for me?
> 
> Would you guys rather read about Stiles' nightmares, or what he does in the real world while he is in his nightmares?
> 
> Of course I'll be including both but i want to know what you guys would prefer


	13. Update

Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating the fanfic in a while

I'm just giving you guys an update on this story. I am back and am starting to write again. I was having personal issues that I am still working on, but rest assured, I will continue writing. 

The next chapter of this fanfic should be up in about a week and a half so expect it then! Hope you guys stuck around!

Again I'm really sorry! :( I hope you guys will continue reading. I will try my best not to let my personal issues get in the way of the writing again.


	14. Nogitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short you guys! I'm having a bit of writer's block. Lemme know if you wanna help me out!
> 
> Again, leave any comments/suggestions in the comments! Thanks!

_**Derek** _

  
Derek sat in class waiting for Stiles to appear. He could smell him from across campus and quite honestly, he really didn't want anything more than to skip his first class just to avoid Stiles. Even from across campus, the boy smelled like a corpse.  
  
_What the hell is going on with him?_ Derek thought. For the past week, he had been acting strangely upbeat, but he smelled completely different. Any werewolf could detect the horrid scent of death surrounding the boy. Even Scott could discern the smell.   
  
Scott avoided Stiles for the past week just because he couldn't reign his nose in. He still couldn't control his new senses. They turned off and on with no warning whatsoever.  
  
Derek sat still in his seat dreading his class. He had perfect control of his senses, but the stench coming from Stiles just couldn't be shut out. Derek blocked out the scent as well as he could by surrounding himself with cologne. His eyes watered, but it was better than Stiles.

As Derek sprayed some extra cologne around him, Stiles plopped down in his seat next to Derek. He was all sunshine and smiles. Just as Stiles sat down, Derek gagged.

 _The scent is stronger_... Derek felt lightheaded. "Okay, Stiles that's it. Why the hell do you smell like a fucking crematorium?!"

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused, but his scent didn't change to indicate any change in emotion. "I don't know what you're talking about... I don't think I've been around that much death lately..."

Derek raised his eyebrow. Derek pointed to the back of the classroom. "Go back there. You can't sit here as long as you smell like that."

Stiles shook his head, amused. "Alright, alright. Geez, man. Lighten up." He got up with his backpack and walked to the seat farthest away from Derek.

 _What is with him?_ Derek kept asking himself. _I should ask Mom or Dad about it..._

That night, Derek stalked into his house. He sniffed around looking for his parents. "Mom! Dad! You here?!"

No one responded. They must've been out on business with Deaton or something. He was about to head up to his room when Uncle Peter emerged from the kitchen. "Hey, Derek. You looking for Talia and Aaron?"

Derek nodded. Peter's nose scrunched up. "What is that smell? God, you reek."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I was actually going to ask Mom and Dad about it. No need to exaggerate so much. Imagine being surround by this stench all day."

Uncle Pete chuckled. "Damn, I've smelled some pretty gross things in my life, but I think you're taking the cake here. You know, I've even smelled the everytime you decided to jerk off, and let me tell you, smelling that from my nephew? Bleh"

Derek blushed deeply. "Shut up!"

Uncle Peter just continued laughing. "Anyways, mind telling me what's going on? I could probably answer an question you have just as easily as your parents can."

Derek thought for a moment He didn't trust Uncle Peter since he always snuck around so much, but he knew that his parents put a great deal of trust into his strange uncle.

He decided that there really couldn't be that much harm in asking about it. "Remember Stiles?" Uncle Peter nodded. Derek continued, "Well he's been acting weird. He smells like he died in a dumpster weeks ago, but he doesn't act... well down I guess. He's so upbeat. Frankly, it's creepy."

Uncle Peter stared at Derek, waiting for him to continue. "And?"

Derek shrugged. "Well I don't know. He was really down last week, and all of the sudden, this scent pops up and he starts acting completely normal. Well, normal for Stiles at least."

Uncle Peter looked confused. "Wait, this just happened suddenly or gradually?"

"Really sudden," Derek responded. "It's liked he just woke up one day and decided that whatever has troubled his entire life didn't happen."

Uncle Peter looked slightly worried. "Tell me again, when exactly this happened?"

Derek wasn't sure what his uncle had just realized, but he assumed it was important. "Uhhh, I don't know. Probably right after the attack in the parking lot. The scent was faint then, but all of a sudden, it became way stronger. I didn't realize he smelled like that after the hospital until the scent became stronger. It wasn't notable at the time I guess."

Uncle Peter's scary blank look stared at Derek. "Did he develop any new abilities?"

"Um... well he healed pretty quick from his injury, but I think that's just from his magic..."

Uncle Peter paled and left in a hurry. Well that can't be good...

Derek tried to follow his uncle out the door, but by the time he reached the door, his uncle disappeared. _Damn he's fast._

Derek turned around and dropped his backpack by the stairs. He returned outside and followed the faint scent of his uncle. He found that it led to Stiles' house.

 _Huh_... He was about to walk up to the house when the scent disappeared. He took a couple of steps backward and caught the scent again. He took another step forward and again, the scent was gone. Derek looked up at the house beside Stiles' to realize that Uncle Peter had went to the neighbors.

 _What the hell is he doing here?_ He started towards the porch when the front door opened. Uncle Peter was thrown out like trash bag. Derek would've laughed, but he knew how heavy Uncle Peter was.

He got up and brushed himself off like he tripped. "Nice talking to you too, Noshiko!" he waved, amused. Derek was confused, and was about to ask about what he was doing when an Asian woman, who must've been Noshiko, walked out.

"Yes, Peter. It's always amusing when you come by. Now, I think you should leave. I think we can handle the Nogitsune perfectly well on our own," Noshiko said, staring coldly at the two Hales.

She turned back into the house and slammed the door behind her. Peter looked at Derek. "Well?... What do you want?" he asked.

Derek glared at his uncle. "Why are you talking to her? You must have noticed that someone in that house must've attacked me in the parking lot. The house smells almost exactly like her."

Uncle Peter groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I know. I'm pretty sure it's perfectly safe. Kira was just testing you and the others. Talia gave them permission to beat any Hale ass if they got in the way."

Derek huffed. "Did any of you think to warn us so we would know not to attack?" He could feel his eyes burning yellow, but he didn't care who saw at the moment.

Uncle Peter waved his hand as if he was shooing Derek away. "Oh stop that. You know you couldn't land a single hit on me." Derek calmed down a bit and felt his eyes shift back to their normal color. "As for not letting you know, Talia told us not to say anything. I'm pretty sure she just wanted to see if you'd get beaten or not. She even made a bet with me. She said you couldn't win so I had to give her 20 bucks. Thanks a lot by the way." Uncle Peter continued to talk for a while, but Derek zoned out and started to think about the fact that his mother betted against her own children.

Suddenly, he remembered what he was going to do. He grabbed his uncle by the wrist and demanded an answer about Stiles. "That's what you came here for right? To find out about Stiles?!"

Uncle Peter shook him off. "Ugh. You teenagers. So dramatic." Derek gave him his best glare, even though he knew it wouldn't really phase his uncle much. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your boyfriend'll be taken care of. They're setting up the exorcism right now. Nothing to worry about."

Derek was still lost. "... Exorcism?!"

Uncle Peter rose an eyebrow at Derek. "Yes..." he dragged out his answer. "You know... the one to get rid of the Nogitsune..."

"...Nogitsune?"

"Wow. For a genius, you're an idiot."

"Oh, just tell me what the hell a Nogitsune is already!"

"Would you stop with the eyes. It really doesn't match your skin tone that well."

Derek huffed in frustration again. "Fine! I'll go ask Stiles."

Uncle Peter paled as Derek practically lept over the fence seperating the two houses and knocked on the front door. Uncle Peter chased him of course, but Derek had a headstart.

Sheriff Stilinski opened the door just as Uncle Peter reached Derek. He muttered a curse. "Sheriff Stilinski! How nice to see you! It's been a while hasn't it!" Uncle Peter exclaimed, offering his hand.

Derek noticed a strange scent eminating from his uncle. It was a scent he didn't recognize. He didn't care at the moment so he turned to Stiles' dad and asked if Stiles was home before he could respond to his uncle.

The sheriff furrowed his eyebrows at the Hales and stepped onto the porch with them. He closed the door behind him. "Why the hell do you want to know? Ever since he left your house, he's been acting weird. Well, weirder than normal." The sheriff stepped into Uncle Peter's face and pushed him into a wall. "It's you Hales. Suddenly reappearing in Beacon Hills and then all these weird things start happening."

The sheriff seemed extremely angry, but Uncle Peter just looked flustered. _Ew_. Derek thought after he realized what the strange scent was. The lust was overpowering at the moment.

Derek was about to try to calm Sheriff Stilinski down when Stiles suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

Derek acted on instinct and lept backwards and flashed his golden eyes. He was sure that Stiles wasn't home since he couldn't smell any death around, but here he was. Derek hadn't even noticed that he was approaching.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at Derek, shocked. "Seriously?! Again?! Why do you werewolves enjoy Beacon Hills so much?! There's nothing here!"

It was everyone else's turn to be shocked by the sheriff. Derek was about to ask about what was happening when all of the sudden, he felt all his energy seeping away. He passed out right after seeing Stiles pick up Uncle Peter by the back of his shirt like a wolf would with a pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, anyone willing to help me write, lemme know in the comments!
> 
> Also leave suggestions/feedback in the comments!


	15. Stiles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott wants to talk to Stiles, but gets something unexpected.

**_Scott_ **

Scott couldn’t stand being so far away from his best friend, but he just couldn’t bring himself to be near the stench of death surrounding the boy. Stiles had been more upbeat as of late, but it wasn’t the Stiles that Scott knew. His presence just felt wrong now.

 

Scott tried to investigate further, but having to investigate Stiles meant being near Stiles. Scott spent most of his time for a whole week trying to muster enough willpower to go see Stiles. When he finally had the courage to go to Stiles’ house, he changed into shorts and a thin jacket to jog over there. He still hadn’t gotten a new bike yet, but he ran faster than he pedaled so he was okay with it.

 

As he passed Stiles’ neighbor, he noticed it smelled an awful lot like Kira. He ignored it to concentrate on getting to Stiles’ house. When he reached the door, he grabbed his own copy of the keys to the house. He thought he could smell faint traces of Peter and Derek, but since he wasn’t that good with his nose yet, he assumed that it was nothing. Scott unlocked the door and stepped inside. He was immediately hit with the scent of corpses. 

 

Scott gagged a little but pressed on through the house. “Hello? Stiles? You here?” Scott wandered through the living room and kitchen.  _ Hm, must be in his room. _ Scott went up the stairs two steps at a time. He knew better than to just barge into Stiles’ room. He’d caught Stiles jerking  _ way  _ too many times.

 

Scott knocked on the door a couple times. He heard some rustling on the other side of the door, but no attempt to open it. “Stiles? If you don’t open the door I’m coming in so put your damn pants on!”

 

No response.

 

Scott turned the doorknob and entered the room. He was immediately thrown back out of the room. He hit the wall and looked up to see that the door was closed again.  _ What the hell was that?! _

 

Scott got back up and got ready to charge through the door. He took a deep breath and charged straight through. Once inside, Scott saw Derek, Peter, and Sheriff Stilinski passed out on the floor and Stiles standing over them.

 

Scott panicked for a second before getting thrown against the bedroom wall.  _ Fuck that hurt! _ Scott immediately got back on his feet and jumped on Stiles. “What the hell Stiles?!”

 

His best friend just smirked and slowly faded from Scott’s hands. Scott looked around the room, but couldn’t find Stiles. Before he knew it, he was tossed out the bedroom window into the neighbor’s front yard. He groaned in pain and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. He was surrounded by broken glass.

 

The front door of the neighbors burst open and Kira came out. She was carrying her sword and some weird tags with Japanese symbols on them. As Kira reached his side, another woman who Scott assumed was Kira’s mom walked out the front door calmly. Kira knelt by Scott and helped him back up. “You got thrown out the window… seriously? Are you that bad at fighting?”

 

Scott blushed and shrugged. Kira’s mom stopped beside Scott and scowled at him. “Why would you go in there with the little experience you have. I don’t know what you expected to come of facing the Nogitsune head on like that.”

 

Scott was completely lost. “Uhhhh… Nogitsune?”

 

Kira facepalmed. “Idiot.”

 

Scott blushed even more.

 

Kira’s mom sighed. “Just stay here while we take care of this.” Kira let go of Scott and went to her mom’s side. “Oh, and no matter how much screaming you hear, don’t come in.” The two turned their backs to Scott and strode into the house, hair flowing gracefully behind them.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It's been a while since I've updated this huh? Well, I'm not even going to make excuses. It's on me guys, so sorry. I'll be a little inconsistent with updating but hopefully I'll be able to get a steady rhythm going.  
> Anyways, I've been a little obsessed with the combat aspect of the story so far, but I swear, we have some more heartfelt, emotional chapters coming up!
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy! Leave me some suggestions/questions in the comments. Kudos are also appreciated :)

**_Kira_ **

 

“Mom, do you think we have to kill whoever the nogitsune is?” Kira dodged the thick bamboo kendo sword. “I mean there has to be a way to exorcise it or something right?”

 

Noshiko took another swing at her daughter. Kira easily blocked it. “There are painful ways to do it. Honestly, it’s better to put whoever is possessed out of their misery. Although they might die from shock if we do an exorcism.”

 

Kira continued to circle around the dojo mat. She took note of every movement her mom made. “Well it’s better than ending their life. I’m sure they’d be grateful at the fact that we saved them.”

 

“Kira, are you ready to be out on the field yet? If you aren’t ready to be neutral about these matters, you cannot be out there.”

 

Her mom’s weight shifted to her right leg.  _ Feint, _ Kira thought. She brought her own bamboo sword to block the right side and sure enough, the bamboo swords came in contact with each other. “Mom, I can handle it. I can keep up with even you after all.”

 

Noshiko smirked. “Are you sure about that?” She charged forward and feinted left. Kira fell for the feint and attempted the block, but ended up on the floor.

 

Kira glared at her mom. “Ok, point taken.”

 

Kira’s mom smiled. “Kira, you know our job. We destroy the evil in the world. The nogitsune is very high on the list of evil things. We exorcise it and it will take a new host. There would be no point in such a pointless exercise that would just make pain for the possessed. We must be neutral in everything and destroy the darkness. That is what we do. Nothing more, nothing less.”

 

Kira frowned. “Fine.” She got off her feet and brushed herself off. “Well, I’m going to take a shower and find something to eat.”

 

Suddenly, there was a crash outside. Kira and Noshiko reacted automatically. They grabbed their katanas and rushed out only to find Scott lying on the ground in their front yard, surrounded by glass.

 

“Time for work, Kira,” Noshiko sighed. Kira slumped her shoulders.  _ Guess I’m not getting that shower. _

Kira stopped by Scott to let him know that they were going into Stiles’ house to take care of whatever was happening. Scott laid there and stared at her. She smiled and told him to stay out of the way. They stalked towards the house. Kira approached the front door, but her mom stopped her. “What are you doing? The window’s faster.”

 

Her mom lept to the upstairs window gracefully, and Kira followed. She wasn’t prepared for what she saw inside. The negativity was practically visible. Stiles stood at the center of the room with a dark smile on his face. “Well look who decided to join the party.”

 

Noshiko took her blade and ran her fingers along the flat side. The blade glowed with a golden tinge. Noshiko charged at Stiles, but Stiles easily dodged her barrage of attacks. He smirked. “Is this all the famous Yukimura family can muster?” He continued to dodge Noshiko’s blade with ease.

 

Kira’s mom leapt backwards and slashed through the air, sending a shockwave of light hurtling towards the nogitsune. Just as it was about to cut through Stiles abdomen, a shadow wrapped around it and the light dissipated. The shadow retracted towards the ground, into Stiles’ own shadow. “You know, it was a nice trick getting the Oni to appear in the morning. I thought that Oni only appeared in the night but apparently the great 900 year old Celestial kitsune has a couple tricks up her sleeve, huh? Too bad I can’t figure out that skill of yours with just this kid’s memories.”

 

Noshiko glared at the nogitsune and Kira stood by her side, katana poised for action. “Nogitsune, you should prepare yourself…” Noshiko charged forward once again, this time, Kira leapt into the battle as well. 

 

They were about to slash at the nogitsune when everything seemed to freeze in time. “You see, I picked up plenty of tricks as well…” the nogitsune smugly leaned back against Stiles desk. “Nogitsune…. Do you know what a nogitsune’s ability is? I bet you don’t.” Stiles walked around the frozen kitsunes towards the bodies lying on the floor. “We are always portrayed as the bringers of destruction and mayhem, but no one ever says anything about what we actually are. The Void fox. As the name implies, I am a void. I am devoid of restrictions on my spark. I am devoid of any ability that I can call my own.” 

 

He picked up little trinkets lying on Stiles’ desk. The cup of pens, the rolls of string, the picture of Stiles’ mother… “She’s pretty isn’t she? Too bad she’s dead. I can tell her spark was strong based off of the boy’s memories. She probably would’ve been a better host.” He put the framed photo back down.

 

Kira wanted to scream. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t struggle, she couldn’t even move her eyes. Luckily, the nogitsune walked around in her field of vision. “Anyways,” the nogitsune sighed, “I don’t have any specific ‘ability’ of my own, but that doesn’t really mean much does it? I don’t quite understand it so well myself, but from what I know, our ‘void’ is pretty much a tool to siphon abilities of those we possess.” He walked out of Kira’s field of vision.

 

“This boy is strong… He’s withstood the nightmares I’ve pitted against him better than any host I’ve ever come in contact with. In fact, he’s still fighting now, counting his fingers, and checking his reading. He’s playing my game quite well.”

 

Kira felt the frozen state slacken a tiny bit. She internally pump her fist in the air. She could move her face now. She screamed out the only incantation she knew. “Static Field!” The air around her flared up with electricity. It shocked everything in her vicinity. Luckily, her mom was just knocked out of her frozen state. The nogitsune was hit square in the chest, but he seemed unaffected. He grinned ominously.

 

Noshiko got on her feet again and looked up at Kira, horrified. “I don’t think that worked.”

 

Kira realized then that the nogitsune must’ve let the skill slacken deliberately. He began to stalk towards the two, but suddenly stopped. His eyes widened. “Huh, this kid may be trouble than I thought…” His arms outstretched suddenly and he screamed. 

 

A dark sphere encased the nogitsune.

 

“...What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've finished the chapter. Hope you liked it! Sorry, it was definitely more focused on the combat aspect of the story, but again, stay tuned for the emotional chapters coming up. This was all in preparation for the upcoming chapters!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Leave me some suggestion/questions in the comments. Kudos are cool too :)


	17. I Hate This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is released from his nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave notes/suggestions in the comments!

**_Stiles_ **

Stiles slid down the wall of the Bandage Room, a name he put very little effort into creating, exhausted. The Nogitsune had been putting him through nightmare after nightmare. Scott being brutally killed, himself being brutally killed, his family being brutally killed, and lots more killing. Those weren’t the worst nightmares though. The worst were the ones that led him to believe that everything was okay, only to be crushed at the worst times in the worst ways.

 

Every nightmare, Stiles’ memory was wiped of the Nogitsune only to return when he fell back into the Banagade Room. “I can’t keep doing this,” he muttered to himself. For the hundredth time, Stiles looked around the empty dome to find a way out. His magic had developed quite a bit more. His spark constantly trying to evolve to be released from the Nogitsune. Stiles got up and stood at the center of the room. He sighed and went on to use every variation of every skill that he had learned. 

 

Stiles knew nothing would happen, but he didn’t want to give up. He knew that the longer he stayed in the room, the more harm the Nogitsune would do in the outside world. He felt numb and hopeless as he continued anyways. Then, for the first time in many nightmares, the Nogitsune appeared before him, just like he had in the forest.

 

Stiles glared at the bandaged monster lazily. He knew that he was most likely going to be sent into another nightmare soon. “What do you want,” Stiles ask. “I don’t have anything left for you to destroy.” The Nogitsune glanced around the room, confused.

 

The raspy voice that tended to only be in his head spoke up. “What did you do?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You know, I’m done with this. Play your tricks and games, I don’t care.” He summoned a chair and table and sat down. He put his head into his arms  He wasn’t allowed to sleep in the Bandage Room, so the sheer amount of exhaustion made him care for nothing. “Go away. Just put me in the next nightmare so I won’t be so tired.”

 

The Nogitsune just stood there. “It seems I am trapped here, just like you.” Stiles looked up at the figure. The Nogitsune didn’t seem to be lying seeming as he kept looking around for a way out, but Stiles couldn’t know for sure. The thing was a really good actor.

 

“Whatever. Pull up a chair, and join the club. Now you know how it feels.” To Stiles’ surprise, the Nogitsune actually summoned a chair and sat down at the table. It didn’t seem to be so panicked for someone who was trapped. “Want to play a board game? I need a distraction from the tiredness.”

 

The Nogitsune summoned a go board, and started the game. Stiles wasn’t so great at the game, but he decided to give it a shot anyways. Neither of them knew how much time had passed, and neither of them cared. They just played go. That was all there was for quite a while.

 

Stiles and the Nogitsune lazily turned their heads to the wall of the Bandage Room as it started to glow. They both got up and approached the glowing section of bandages. A women walked through and both of them reeled back in surprise. She glowed the same golden light as the bandages she appeared from, but not as brightly. She held her hand out to Stiles.

 

Stiles felt the tears streaming down his face as he took the woman’s hand. Even in his tired state, he knew that the woman was there to lead him out. The Nogitsune stood aside. He looked at Stiles and said, “It seems as though I’ve lost then.” The next thing he knew, he collapsed onto his bedroom floor. He passed out right away.

 

**_Scott_ **

Scott sat in the hospital room beside Stiles. It had nearly been a week since Stiles, the Sheriff, Derek, and Peter were all put in comas. It was late and his mom stood at the doorway, giving Scott and his best friend a sympathetic look. “Scott, we have to go. You need to sleep. There’s nothing we can do for them except wait.”

Scott stayed where he was. He couldn’t leave his side. He knew that he couldn’t do anything for Stiles to wake up, but there was no way that he would let his best friend wake up alone. He heard his mom sigh as she left and closed the door. It seemed she didn’t want anyone to see that she allowed Scott to stay after visiting hours. Scott was grateful for the silent ‘good luck’ that she left behind.

 

Scott climbed into Stiles’ bed and immediately cuddled up with him, scenting as much as he could. “Please wake up,” he whispered as his eyelids drooped. He fell asleep with his head on Stiles’ chest and legs wrapped around Stiles waist.

 

The next morning, Scott felt shuffling as he woke up. Stiles was shifting his weight to the side. He was grumbling for Scott to scoot over. Scott smiled and pulled Stiles closer to his body very abruptly. The jerk woke Stiles up and he flailed a bit before taking in his surroundings. Stiles’ elbow came down onto Scott’s nose, but he didn’t mind too much. He was used to getting hit by his friend’s appendages.

“Ouch. Good morning to you too,” Scott said playfully. He tried to hide his overflowing happiness from showing too much. Stiles looked down at Scott, who still had his arms and legs around Stiles. Stiles slipped off the bed without saying anything. He stared at Scott and just gulped. “Are you okay?” Scott asked stupidly.  _ Of course he isn’t okay. He just woke up from a coma you idiot. _ Scott scolded himself.

 

Scott began to climb out of bed too. Stiles stopped him though. “Don’t move.” Scott froze on the bed. “How do I know this is real?” Stiles asked. Scott wasn’t sure if the question was directed at him or if Stiles was asking himself. 

 

“Fingers,” Scott answered. He remembered from when Stiles used to have nightmares after Stiles’ mom died. Stiles went into detail on how to tell when you’re dreaming or not.

 

“You and I both know that doesn’t work when I’m in one of your stupid nightmares.” Scott began panicking. He didn’t know what to do with Stiles acting so aggravated. He could smell all the anger, all the sadness, all the fear that surrounded his best friend. He was saddened by the fact that he couldn’t think of any ways to help his best friend.

 

Stiles backing into the hospital room wall and stared blankly at Scott. He sighed. “Whatever, at least I don’t feel tired.” Stiles slumped and went to the bathroom before returning to the still frozen Scott. “Where are my clothes?” Stiles asked. “If I’m going to be put through this again, I at least want to feel comfortable.” He back disappeared behind the bathroom door. “Bring me my clothes whenever you decide that I can start roaming.”

 

Something in Scott broke. He didn’t know what it was but he knew that he couldn’t give up on Stiles. He stood up and left the hospital room. The door closed quietly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave notes/suggestions in the comments!


	18. Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions/questions in the comments! Thanks guys!

**_Derek_ **

 

Derek sighed as he walked towards the hospital. He didn’t want to drive at the moment. He enjoyed the silence and solitude on his walk. He thought about his next step. Should he tell his parents about Stiles being a candidate? Should he tell Stiles? Stiles wasn’t exactly in the best place, but Derek was sure that he would wake up soon. He felt it with every fiber in his being.

 

As he approached the hospital, he felt a difference in the air. Where there used to be sadness, he felt tension. He practically saw the anger and disappointment in the air. He slowly took his first steps into the hospital, bracing himself for any kind of trouble.

 

Derek walked up to the nurses’ desk to check in as a visitor. They had a recent break in and implemented a new security protocol. Stiles’ room was about 2 doors down. The nurse stopped him.

 

“He woke up,” she said, not too optimistically either. 

 

Derek looked at her strangely before rushing into the hospital room, optimistic to finally talk to Stiles without any impending doom. The moment Derek entered the room, he knew exactly why the hospital smelled so strongly of tension. Stiles sat on the edge of his bed staring at the tv in the corner of the room. The tv wasn’t on, but Stiles stared at it anyways. 

 

“What do you want?” Stiles questioned without turning to Derek. Derek stood near the doorway staring at Stiles’ beautiful side profile.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Derek answered with a question. 

 

“Do I look okay to you? Use those werewolf senses of yours. I’m sure you can tell.”

 

Derek winced at the words, but still looked at Stiles and smiled, hoping to get him to turn around. He was at least awake. They could work with that. “You’re awake.”

 

That provoked him to turn around in anger. “Stop trying to fool me. We both know this is just another nightmare. There’s no need to feign kindness when you didn’t wipe my memory for this round.” The monotonous voice dug into Derek. There was no anger or sadness or emotion in his words. 

 

Derek stood there in silence for a while; the two boys just stared at each other. “I’m sorry. We should’ve done a better job protecting you.” Derek felt his voice crack.

 

Stiles opened his mouth as Deaton and Scott walked into the room. Everyone stood still, glancing from one another. “Derek,” Deaton addressed, gripping his suitcase.

 

“Deaton. Scott,” Derek nodded and moved to the far corner of the hospital room.

 

“Stiles! I brought Dr. Deaton to prove this isn’t still a dream,” Scott said enthusiastically. “You’ll see!”

 

Stiles glared at the vet before waving his hand. “Do as you wish.”

 

Everyone in the room flinched at Stiles’ tone. Deaton approached the bed. “Stiles, what makes you think this is still a dream?”

 

Stiles looked at each face in the room. His eyebrow were brought together when he answered. “It’s always a dream. You said it would be for all eternity. I’ve been through so many nightmares I’ve lost count. I’m sure I don’t even remember half of them.”

 

Deaton set his briefcase down and snapped his fingers. A chair made of what looked like tree roots sprouted from the ground. He took a seat and rummaged through his briefcase before pulling out a test tube with clear liquid. 

 

He handed it to Stiles. Stiles glared at the test tube. “Drink it. Your memories will return, good and bad. Seems as though the journey back to consciousness may have blocked some of your memories.”

 

Stiles uncorked the tube and downed the liquid without hesitation. “There. Happy? What’s going to happen now? I burst into flames? I blurt out my deepest darkest secrets until I die?”

 

Deaton smiled sadly. “That was a bottled version of werewolf healing. I took a little werewolf blood, isolated and separated the part of the blood that enhances healing. It’s basically just a huge bundle of special proteins only found in werewolves. I added a little something in there to direct it to healing your memories.”

 

Stiles held the now empty vial up to look at. A tear streaked down his cheek. He smiled. “Scott. Come here.” 

 

Scott walked up to the bed and sat down beside Stiles. He was immediately pulled into an embrace. Stiles began sobbing, but Derek could smell the relief flooding the room. Deaton looked surprised. “I didn’t think that returning his memories would take him all the way.”

 

Stiles clutched onto Scott like his life depended on it. “Mom saved me. She saved me Scott.”

 

Scott’s head shot up to look at Deaton in surprise. Deaton looked worried at the mention of Stiles’ mother. Once Stiles calmed down, Deaton began talking. “Stiles, this is important. What did you mean by your mother saving you? I am positive that I heard of her death.”

 

Stiles was smiling, leaning against Scott with his head laying on Scott’s shoulder. Derek would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. “I was trapped in between dreams. Before moving onto the next nightmare, I was in this room. No walls, just bandages wrapped around in a dome. They wriggled a lot. Creepy as fuck.” Everyone smiled. It seemed that Stiles was slowly returning to them. “Anyways, I was usually alone in the room and the Nogitsune would talk to me through this weird omnipotent voice thingy. Never actually saw him until the end. After one of the dreams ended, the Nogitsune appeared out of nowhere. He was supposedly trapped with me. We sat around and played go for a while since neither of us were going anywhere and we knew there was no point in trying to kill each other.

 

A while later, the bandages in one corner kind of formed a hole in the wall and my mom walked through. She was glowing, and not the glowing where you compliment someone, not that she wasn’t beautiful,” Stiles chuckled. Derek’s heart warmed at the sound. “She was literally glowing. She took me away from there and I woke up here. The Nogitsune said something about losing.”

 

Deaton frowned. “Stiles, do you mind if I examine you?” Stiles shook his head, smiling like he was in heaven. Deaton placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Both of them gasped and seized. Scott panicked and laid Stiles down on his side. Derek followed his movement and did the same for Deaton. The seizures didn’t last longer than 20 seconds. Deaton and Stiles both groaned before getting up. Deaton was not happy.

 

“Stiles, there’s something wrong.” Stiles shrugged as he stretched his neck side to side. 

 

“Clearly,” he replied. “That didn’t feel to great there doctor.”

 

Scott got up and ran out of the room, reappearing 2 minutes later with his mom in tow. “Mom you need to check over Stiles and Dr. Deaton again. Please”

 

Nurse McCall looked at the people around the room skeptically before taking her stethoscope out. After doing a small examination. Nurse McCall frowned and left the room, saying that she needed to go get a doctor. They all stood still, tensely awaiting the doctor. 10 minutes later, when she returned with a doctor, spouting all this medical talk that Derek and Scott were completely clueless to. Stiles visibly paled when he overheard them though. Deaton looked down at his shoes.

 

The doctor, clearly noticing Stiles’ distress assured him that he was going to get to the bottom of the problem. As Scott’s mom and the doctor left, Stiles and Scott had a silent conversation with their eyes. Soon after, another nurse entered the room and handed discharge papers to Stiles.

 

Stiles grabbed the papers and stood to leave before looking down at the patient gown. Scott handed him a bag, not saying a single word. Stiles changed quickly and they left the hospital together. Derek didn’t know why he stayed so long. He was just going to go to his own car anyways so there was no point in standing around awkwardly in the hospital room. 

 

Once in the parking lot, they all nodded to each other before heading to their own vehicles, Scott taking his mom’s car to take Stiles home. Derek leaned on his Camaro, waiting for Stiles to safely get in the car before leaving himself. 

 

On the way home, he thought about what was going to happen from this point on. He still hadn’t decided on whether or not he would tell anyone about Stiles being a potential candidate. He wasn’t even sure that Stiles was still a potential at all. Derek’s nose seemed to have gotten accustomed to Stiles’ strange scent, but he did notice that it was extremely strong now. It was as though Stiles emitted the only scent in the small radius while everyone else’s scent just faded away

 

As he pulled up to his home, Derek knew that he had to ask his parents about mating. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to having the talk with his parents, but he was desperate for information.

 

Derek braced himself as he opened the driver side door and walked up the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions/questions in the comments! Thanks guys!


	19. Fooled

**Stiles**

 

Stiles knew something was wrong the instant Deaton reeled back in the hospital. He felt something shift uncomfortably in his chest. The doctor’s words didn’t make him feel any better either. After leaving the hospital with Scott, Stiles thought about his dad. He had heard from the nurses that his dad and Peter were both in comas, but didn’t know what to do about it. Seeing as Stiles knew everything was now real, he wondered how he could get his dad back. He felt a tug in his chest, but ignored it.

When getting to his house, Scott got out of the car with Stiles, earning him a look of curiosity. “I gotta make sure you’re okay, and I want to stay with you until your dad wakes up.” Stiles nodded and grabbed the spare key from underneath the steps leading up to his front porch. He slid the key in and turned. Both of the boys stepped inside tiredly. 

“So how much class have I missed?” Stiles asked as he entered the kitchen, looking for something to fill his stomach. He could practically hear Scott’s look of disbelief.

“Seriously? Class is what you’re worried about?” Scott didn’t look too amused when Stiles turned to look at him.

“We’re Juniors, Scott. It’s an important year for us. SATs and ACTs and such. Everyone will be looking at us this year. Of course I’m worried,” Stiles said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Don’t you want to go to college? I sure as hell wanna get a little farther into the world before something kills me.”

Scott was silent for a bit for looking up at Stiles sullenly. “I can’t go too far since I’m tied to the pack here. Talia said it might not be the greatest experience for me.”

Stiles waved his hand before reaching into the top cabinet for some Doritos. “Dude, there’s probably a spell out there to help you with that. It really can’t be that binding.”

“You don’t understand, Stiles. It  _ is _ that binding. Being apart from the pack for too long will literally drive me insane. I’ll go on a rampage and kill people.”

“Well, it’s not as though we won’t visit. Scotty, come on. We always talked about getting an apartment and going off to college together,” Stiles shoved a handful of Doritos in his mouth, not really tasting anything whatsoever. “I still want that more than anything,” Stiles drew his eyes to the floor.

Scott looked guilty. “We have another 2 years to figure this out. Maybe I could control it by then.”

Stiles offered Scott the bag of Doritos, sick of the bland texture. Something was definitely wrong, but there wasn’t really much that he could do at that moment so he ignored it. “Derek missed you…” Scott said said as he grabbed the bag of chips and placed it back in the cupboard. “We all did… So we decided that you should take a break from the supernatural stuff for a while. Take a step back, and heal.”

Stiles stilled before turning towards the stairs towards his room. As expected, Scott followed along. “Do you know what the Nogitsune’s favorite nightmare was?” Stiles entered his room to change into his favorite red hoodie. He opened the closet and grabbed the jacket only to exit his room and walk back down the stairs. Scott was behind him the entire way. “He knew the potential for my abilities and used it against me. He showed me nightmares where everyone and everything I loved was in danger. But the amount of danger was always only a bit out of the range of my abilities,” Stiles walked out of the house and pulled his keys out of his pockets. “Every single time I tried to save whoever it was he held hostage, I would always get so close. So, so close,” he turned his attention to Scott. “And then, everything would go to hell. Every single damn time, I could’ve saved you all if I just had a little more power. Just that last push, but I was never able to do it. Then, you’d all haunt me. Asking why I wasn’t able to save anyone. Why I left you all behind.”

They both stood in the middle of the driveway. “I don’t want that to happen. So I’ll stay by your side. I’ll protect you, and this time, I won’t fail.” Stiles stalked towards his Jeep. Scott chased after him and hopped into the passenger seat.

“Stiles, you’re not in that dream anymore. You don’t have to protect all of us! We can protect you too!” Scott said as Stiles. “You already got hurt once, and we barely entered this world! We need to start being more cautious! You’re still exhausted, and we can all see and smell it on you. You need to stay away from all of this just so you can patch yourself up!”

Stiles started the Jeep up and skidded out of the driveway. He sped off towards the Preserve. “No,” was all he had to say on their decision. He went through hell, but he wasn’t going to use that as an excuse to step back from what was now a large part of his life. Not to mention, he felt like something awful was coming his way ever since he woke up.

“What do you mean ‘no’?!”

“I mean no. I’m not taking a break. If anything, I’m going to dive into this.”

“But you need to rest!” Scott screamed. “I won’t let you get hurt either! If I have to trap you in Derek’s basement, I will!” Scott had his hurt puppy eyes on.

Stiles couldn’t resist the pang he felt in his chest when he looked at Scott, but that wasn’t going to stop him from learning more about his abilities. He wasn’t going to stop trying to fight alongside Scott when the time came. 

Upon arriving at the Preserve, Stiles jumped out of the Jeep and took out the toolbox he kept inside the trunk. He rummaged through the box while Scott exited the passenger side and followed towards him. He finally found what he was looking for: his largest wrench.

Stiles’ face grew slack. “You thought I didn’t notice didn’t you?” Stiles gripped the wrench hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. Scott looked confused. He started tilting his head in that confused puppy faced look, but Stiles slammed the wrench right into the side of Scott’s chin. Scott collapsed with no resistance at all. “Hm, seems physiology still works in my dreams. Just needed to rattle that brain of yours enough to touch the skull right?”

Stiles knew the moment that Scott mentioned Derek that he was still trapped in his head. He just wondered how he didn’t realize sooner. After all, he knew that the Nogitsune put Derek into a coma. It was one of the Nogitsune’s favorite ways of torturing him: showing him the cruel acts that he performed using Stiles’ hands. Everything was still cloudy to him, but he knew that he didn’t care anymore. He woke up feeling as though everything was wrong. He knew everything was wrong, but he let himself be fooled again. He knew the memory of escaping that room were real though. He didn’t know why, but he was sure of it. The Nogitsune could be manipulating him there too, but for some strange reason, he was positive that this memory was true.

He dragged Scott’s body into the Preserve, hiding it in a thick patch of trees. Picking up his trusty wrench, he climbed back into the Jeep. He touched the wheel tentatively, whispering “It’s okay. Everything will be fine. There has to be a way out. This time, you’ll make it.” Stiles tried to believe every word that came out of his mouth, but was still unsure. He peeled back onto the road, following the dirt one leading to the Hale house. He clenched the wrench. “This time I’ll win.”


	20. Bardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but should make a bit more sense to you guys XD

**Kira**

 

Kira was completing her biology homework when she sensed something shift in Beacon Hills. The Nogitsune must’ve changed something again. Kira abandoned her homework and searched the house for her mom. Noshiko was in the living room playing go with her dad. 

“You sensed it?” Kira asked.

“Yes. There isn’t much we can do. This shift wasn’t something that the Nogitsune caused,” Kira’s mom responded. “It seems your friend has entered Bardo.”

“Oh… so we just wait for him? Will this fix whatever is going on with the Sheriff and two werewolves?”

“Maybe,” Noshiko continued to calmly play go with her husband. “Time will tell.”

Kira rolled her eyes. “Not helpful, Mom.” She turned around and headed back to her room. She picked up her pencil and began her biology homework again.  _ Fight, Stiles. Don’t get stuck in Bardo. Your Dad depends on you. Those two Hales depend on you. Don’t lose.  _ Kira begged to the universe to give Stiles the push that he needs to make it back home safely.

 

**Noshiko**

 

Noshiko knew something with the boy changed the moment she felt the shift in the leylines. Her daughter came looking for her not moments later. Noshiko explained that there was nothing they could do because Stiles entered Bardo, the world between this world and every other world. There would be no way to reach him, only he could find his way out.

She continued to play go with her husband, hiding her worry. A shift in the leylines is a huge occurrence.  _ The boy is taking power directly from the leylines unconsciously. If he makes it out of Bardo, there will be a price to pay. Power always comes with a price. _ Noshiko put her husband in atari and captured the last of the territory on the board. “I win.” She smiled innocently at her husband, basking in her victory.

_ Ah who cares. As long as I’m with my family, I certainly don't.  _ Noshiko convinced herself. She could still feel the inklings of worry in the back of her mind though.

Noshiko knew that the fight to get out of Bardo would be difficult. Reality shaped itself differently there. Some things would be real, some would be fantasized. She hoped the boy could find the differences without too much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making a little game of "Who can guess if it's a dream?" XD


	21. Derek

Stiles stalked to the front door of the Hale house, fully prepared for a fight depending on who opened the door. He knew that the people inside the house probably already knew he was outside, but he went ahead and knocked anyways. The door opened just a few seconds after Stiles knocked, which seemed to just push Stiles’ suspicions even further.

It was Talia Hale who opened the door. “Hey Mrs. Hale. Is Derek around?”

“Stiles! I heard you were out of the hospital! How are you?”

“I’m good now! Thanks!” Stiles said as cheerily as possible. “Is Derek here?” He asked again.

She shook her head. “No, he said he was going to go on a run in the Preserve maybe 10 minutes ago. Do you want to come inside and wait for him?” she moved to the side and gestured into the house.

Stiles could feel a tug to go inside, but his instincts told him that something bad would happen if he passed through that threshold. Even so, he felt as though something was drawing him inside. Deciding that that was all the more reason to avoid going in, Stiles declined.

“No thanks, Mrs. Hale. I think I’m just going to go look for him. Might give me a chance to enjoy nature some more. God knows I need it!” Stiles tried to say casually with a natural smile. “Do you know what direction Derek went in?”

Talia seemed disappointed, but silently pointed towards the backyard. “Do you want to go through the house? It’s faster that way.”

_Wow. She really wants me to come inside._ Stiles shook his head. “That’s okay. I need to grab something from Roscoe anyways. She’s parked closer in that direction so it’s more convenient for me to stop by there.” Stiles reached towards the wrench secured at his lower back by his jeans.

“Okay, suit yourself. Make sure to tell him to be home before sundown if you find him, will you? There have been rumors of rogues in the area lately,” Talia said, smiling innocently.

Stiles nodded. “I will.” With that, he turned away and waved. He started walking to his Jeep, just to wait for the alpha to close the front door. He opened the door to Roscoe and rummaged around, actually looking for something.

_Ah-ha._ Stiles pulled out the grimoire victoriously, still feeling eyes on him. He turned to face the house again, waving at Talia who was still watching. He twisted around and walked off towards the woods in the Hales’ backyard.

When he felt he was far enough from the house, he waved his hand in the air above him. Stiles felt the air around him shift. He bent the light around his body to make himself invisible, just in case anyone decided to follow him.

_They didn’t hear me walk up to the house. They must not have their enhanced senses in this world._ Stiles thought to himself. _If Derek is here too, he must have his senses. He’ll hear me walk up. That’s the proof I’ll need._

Stiles knew that Derek was supposed to be in the hospital too, but seeing as Derek was the only anomaly so far, he must be the key to getting out. He walked through the woods, trying to stretch his spark out as far as he could. There was an invisible aura in the shape of a sphere stretching about half a mile in every direction. If Derek stepped into Stiles’ field, he would know immediately. Needless to say, that applied to any unwanted presences too.

Stiles started his trek through the woods, carefully avoiding rocks and large roots. He walked for about 15 minutes before he felt something enter his field. Stiles stopped and leaned against a tree, knowing that Derek’s path would meet him.

When Derek came into view, Stiles tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. As he passed by, Derek slowed and paused, sniffing the air subtly and turning his head side to side. Derek swiveled around, observing his surroundings, and then he called out into the woods.

“Stiles? You there?”

Stiles smiled and lifted the illusion. Derek’s eyes went directly to the brunette, and his eyebrows rose with clear surprise.

“Hey, there.”

“Hey,” Derek said breathlessly. He was probably still tired from running. “What are you doing here?” Derek asked, ignoring the cloaking completely.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Stiles responded, tilting his head a little. “Do you notice anything different, Derek?”

“Different?”

Stiles nodded. He put his right hand up, spreading his fingers out. “Care to count?”

Derek turned his attention to the long fingers, distracted for a good second before he noticed that they started splitting. “How are you doing that?”

“I’m not doing anything. It’s just my hand.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but you have like triple the amount of fingers.”

Stiles laughed, clutching his stomach and leaning over a bit. Derek stared at the boy, completely confused.

“Am I missing something?”

Stiles shook his head and righted himself. He wiped a tear away, smiling brightly. “No. This is perfect. You’re perfect!”

The raven-haired teen blushed at the comment. “Wh-what’s going on, Stiles?” he stuttered. “Are you alright?”

Stiles face slowly turned grim and he shook his head again. “No, Derek. And neither are you.”


End file.
